


Schatten in der Dunkelheit

by Gimara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimara/pseuds/Gimara
Summary: Dämonen bekämpft man am besten allein. Weder Kylo Ren, mächtigster Schüler des grausamen Snoke, noch Armitage Hux, höchster General der Ersten Ordnung, haben es jemals geschafft, den Geistern der Vergangenheit vollständig zu entfliehen. Als sich nach dem Auffinden der Spur der Karte die Ereignisse überstürzen, sind die erbitterten Rivalen gezwungen, zusammenzuarbeiten.Beide schätzen die neue Situation nicht sehr, ketten die Umstände sie doch enger als je zuvor aneinander. Schon bald entwickelt sich eine Anziehung zwischen ihnen, welche über die üblichen Spannungen und Revierkämpfe hinausgeht. Bedrohlich, übergreifend, alles niederbrennend, nötigt sie Phasma zu einer schwerwiegenden Entscheidung.Und die Legionen an Monstern auf den Schiffen der Ersten Ordnung sind gewillt ihren Anführern blind in das unweigerliche Verderben zu folgen…
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Vorwort/Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RF](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RF).



> Hallo :)  
> An dieser Stelle ein paar Randnotizen:  
> Weder Charaktere noch Universum, lediglich deren Interpretation sind mein.  
> Der Roman zu Episode VII bildet die Grundlage.  
> Ich freue mich grundsätzlich über Lob & Kritik, Anmerkungen & Kommentare :) 
> 
> Und das war's erst mal so weit.  
> Liebe Grüße  
> Gimara
> 
> "... und es heißt,  
> dass nie zwei Seelen  
> mehr füreinander bestimmt waren."
> 
> Jonathan zu Dracula in "Hotel Transsilvanien"

_28 NSY, die Vergangenheit_

Wenn zukünftige Geschichtsbücher über ihn und diese schicksalshafte Begegnung berichteten, über den Tag, der seinem ruhigen, beschaulichen Dasein als Kommandant der _Finalizer_ ein Ende setzte, dann würden sie von einer glanzvollen Zeremonie beichten. Die hatte auch stattgefunden. Später. 

  
Vorher. Ein Routinerundgang durch die Gänge seines Schiffes. Nicht mehr lange. Der Oberste Anführer Snoke hatte angekündigt, seinen besten Schüler zum Ko-Kommandanten zu ernennen. Der würde erst in einigen Tagen ankommen. Bis dahin hieß es Vorbereitungen treffen und Ruhe bewahren. Allerdings hatte General Hux keine allzu großen Erwartungen, was eine künftige Zusammenarbeit betraf. Snokes Lehrling war ein Machtnutzer, ein berüchtigter noch dazu. Selbstverständlich hatte er alles, was es in Erfahrung zu bringen gab, gesichtet. 

Die Verwendung des Geburtsnamens war per Edikt untersagt. „Kylo Ren hat sich mit seinen Rittern unserer Sache angeschlossen. General, ich erwarte, dass Sie sich seiner annehmen und ihm Struktur, Aufgaben und Ziele der Ersten Ordnung näherbringen.“ Snoke hatte Recht. Niemand war für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet als er, dennoch. Die Ordnung war Ren fremd, seine Eltern, Leia Organa und Han Solo, standen auf der Gegenseite, waren schon immer dreckige Rebellen gewesen. Wie könnte er dann so viel anders sein? Ben Solo – Jediritter. 13 Jahre Ausbildung. Das bedeutete, er war ein Krieger. Schwächlinge hatten bei der Ersten Ordnung ohnehin nichts verloren. Kylo Ren – Jedikiller. Von den Jedi, ihren Methoden konnte man lernen. Dazu immerhin waren sie gut. Auf ihrer Philosophie basierte das heutige Sturmtruppenprogramm. 

Hux lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung der Trainingsräume. Captain Phasma beaufsichtigte dort wie üblich die Übungssimulationen der neuen Kadetten. Eiserne Effizienz, stählerne Disziplin, Monotonie in immer gleichen Formationen, die Heranbildung von Kriegern war herrlich anzusehen, versetzte ihn in Verzückung. Einen Moment bevor die Türen auseinanderglitten, war von innen ein ohrenbetäubendes Scheppern zu vernehmen. 

Über Jahre trainiertes, etikettiertes, in Fleisch und Blut übergegangenes Benehmen, schlichte Disziplin, verhinderte, dass General Hux die Kinnlade nach unten fiel. Der Raum wirkte als wäre ein Tornado darüber hinweggefegt, einem Schlachtfeld gleich. Hindernisse standen nicht mehr an ihren Plätzen, Zielscheiben waren aus ihren Befestigungen gerissen, Konsolen verbeult, Blaster lagen herum, Sturmtruppler dazwischen, letztere wälzten sich stöhnend über den Boden. Hologramme des begonnenen Programms rauschten noch immer durch den Raum, tauchten die Anwesenden in gespenstisch künstliches, blaues Licht, welches flackernd über die Wände bis zur hohen Decke kroch.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist hier passiert?“ „General Hux, Sir, das ist meine Schuld, ich hätte nicht…“, setzte Phasma an. „Schlechte Ausreden sind nicht Ihr Stil, Phasma“, grollte der General. Außer sich raste er die Treppen hinunter, eine Ebene tiefer, und da sah er ihn. Merkwürdigerweise wusste er einfach, dass nur die in dunkle, fließende Roben gekleidete, auf dem Boden kniende Gestalt mit der markanten schwarz-silbernen Maske als Verursacher der enormen Verwüstung in Frage kam. Sechs Blasterstrahlen, im Flug erstarrt, stetig summend, verzerrt schimmernd, anhaltendes Zischen verbrennender Luft an der Oberfläche. Anstatt sich über diese unnatürliche Kraft zu wundern - was er später noch ausführlich tun konnte - ergriff Hux zuerst das Wort. 

„Wir hatten eigentlich erst in einigen Tagen mit Ihnen gerechnet, Lord Ren.“ „General Hux. Wie schön Sie endlich persönlich zu treffen. Nach allem was Snoke mir über Sie erzählt hatte, war ich neugierig.“ „Entspreche ich denn Ihren Erwartungen?“, forderte Hux heraus. Ein Austausch gebotener Höflichkeiten. „Genau wie Snoke Sie beschrieben hat.“ Sarkasmus. General Hux glaubte, Sarkasmus durch den Stimmverzerrer der Maske wahrzunehmen. Ren ließ die Geschosse los, sie schlugen mit Krachen in die isolierte Wand an der Stirnseite des Raumes. Er erhob sich, um Hux auf Augenhöhe gegenüberzutreten. Oder auch nicht. Kylo Ren war größer als er. Just in diesem Moment öffneten sich die Doppeltüren auf dem Wehrgang.

„Ich habe Ihre Nachricht erhalten, Vater.“ Einen kurzen Moment betrachtete Armitage Hux distanziert das Chaos, dann schritt er beherrscht die Stufen hinunter, stellte sich neben den General. Kylo Ren würdigte ihn keines Blickes, die Maske blieb auf den älteren der beiden Männer gerichtet, stumm folgte er dessen Ausführungen.

Als Armitage am Ende der Schicht das Büro seines Vaters betrat, die Beleuchtung hochfuhr, wäre er beinahe rückwärts wieder hinausgerannt. Ein unförmiger Schatten hob sich vor dem Schreibtisch ab. Die Maske ein blinder Fleck, welcher die indirekten Leuchten zu einer partiellen Sonnenfinsternis stilisierte. Der Rest des großen Raumes lag noch in Dunkelheit, die speziell angefertigten Regale mit den vielen militärischen Auszeichnungen, Urkunden, Plaketten, aus Zeiten des Imperiums, verborgen. Komplett in schwarz gehalten, schien das Zimmer jeden Lichtstrahl zu verschlucken. Einzig das überdimensionierte Fenster zeigte die Galaxie, bläuliche Schwärze durchsetzt mit winzigen weißen Punkten, milchiges Sternenlicht. Er blinzelte, um das Nachleuchten der rückwärtigen Lampen loszuwerden.

Kylo Ren, den Stuhl zurückgekippt, breitschultrig, Arme über der Lehne, Beine überkreuzt, Stiefel auf dem Schreibtisch. „Wenn Sie auf den General gewartet haben muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Er ist auf eines der Begleitschiffe gewechselt, um sich dort um dringende Angelegenheiten zu kümmern.“ Ren stellte die Füße auf den Boden, setzte sich aufrecht hin, legte die Röcke zurecht. „Schon gut. Ich wollte zu Ihnen, Colonel.“ Hux setzte sich auf den Stuhl seines Vaters. „Ich höre.“ 

„Sie scheinen General Hux nicht besonders zu mögen.“ Armitage blickte auf. „Sie... Sie hassen ihn sogar. Er hat Ihnen wehgetan, er hat...“ „Was wollen Sie damit bezwecken?“ Schärfer als beabsichtigt. Getroffener als beabsichtigt. „Keine Sorge. Er war mir ebenfalls nicht besonders sympathisch. Deshalb gedachte ich mich in Zukunft an Sie zu wenden, sollte ich Fragen haben. Falls sich Ihr werter Herr Vater wundern sollte, sagen Sie ihm das einfach genau so.“ Keine gesonderte Betonung. Eine Feststellung.

„Einfach?“, murmelte Hux, darum bemüht einen desinteressierten Ausdruck zu bewahren. „Einfach. Sie wissen nichts über mich. Der General hat jede verfügbare Akte über Sie angefordert. Ich habe alle gelesen. Sie hatten Eltern, die gut zu Ihnen gewesen sind. Sie sind genau die Art von verwöhntem, verzogenem, verhätschelten, eingebildeten Individuum, die ich so sehr verachte.“ Es wurde zunehmend schwieriger, den kühl herablassenden Ton beizubehalten.

„Meinen Eltern war ich gleichgültig, sie haben mich bei der erstbietenden Gelegenheit weggegeben“, erwiderte die metallische Stimme aus dem Vokabulator. „Haben Ihnen die Unterlagen das auch verraten, Hux? Haben Sie durch einen handschriftlichen Brief erfahren, warum verwandtschaftliche Beziehungen in der Vergangenheit ein großes Geheimnis bleiben mussten? Sie wissen wovon ich spreche. Ihre Mutter hat Sie das Tag für Tag spüren lassen.“ Kylo saß unverändert ungerührt da, während Armitages Finger mit maximaler Anspannung die Armlehnen umfassten.

„Meine _Stiefmutter_ , um genau zu sein. Meine Mutter war eine Küchendirne und meine Gedanken gehören _mir_ , Ren.“ „Sicher tun sie das. Ich lese es in Ihren Augen. Die Senatssitzung, die Leia Organa zur Kanzlerin machen sollte. Stattdessen wurde die Wahrheit ans Licht gebracht, durch Unterstützer der Ersten Ordnung.“ „Ist das der Grund warum Sie…?“ „Nein. Nicht nur.“ Ren hätte keine größere Ruhe ausstrahlen können, gerade deswegen wollte Hux es ihm unbedingt gleichtun. Die verkrampfte Position lösend, drückte er eine fehlerlos haltende, rote Strähne fest. 

_Ich frage mich was ich in seinen Augen sehen würde._ Für gewöhnlich war er ein Experte in Punkto Körperhaltung und -sprache, Gestik und Mimik. Jahrelange Schulungen der Sinne ermöglichten es ihm, kleinste Veränderungen der Stimmung innerhalb einer Menschenmasse aufzuspüren, die Rhetorik entsprechend anzupassen. Rens alles verhüllende Aufmachung verhinderte dies jedoch effektiv.

„Sagen Sie das doch gleich“, die mechanisch verzerrte Stimme kaum verständlich über gleichmäßigem Rauschen. „Behalten Sie Ihre Kräfte bei sich! Ich werde Ihnen das sicher nicht noch einmal…“ Das Zischen der gelösten Verbindungen der Maske ließ Armitage verstummen. Glas traf auf Metall, als Kylo den Helm auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte. 

„Und? Entspreche ich Ihren Erwartungen?“

_ca. 30 NSY, immer noch die Vergangenheit_

Löchrig wie ein Sieb lag Admiral Brooks auf dem Boden, kraftlos unverständliche Worte hervorblubbernd. Zerschelltes Glas, umgeworfene Stühle, umgekippte Tabletts zeugten als Rahmen von seinem Todeskampf. Kleine rotze Pfützen machen sich rings um seinen zusammengekrümmten Körper breit, zerfetzte Kleider wirkten wie Schwämme. „Sie hinterließen weniger Unordnung als ich, von wegen.“ Hux hörte ihn gar nicht. Er war eine sich selbst verzehrende ungehemmt lodernde Flamme in der Macht, eine Aura gegensätzlich derer, die er sonst and den Tag legte. Ein Kontrollverlust sondergleichen. Normalerweise eine unzugängliche, glatte ebene Fläche mit Stacheln, an der alles abprallte. 

Ausdruckslose Augen auf den Sterbenden gerichtet. Feine Sprenkel aus Blutspritzern verzierten die Uniform – als wenn sonst jemals auch nur ein Staubkorn darauf gelegen hätte – kombinierten sich mit dem viel helleren rot seines Haares und Phasmas silbernem Blaster, es war unverkennbar Phasmas Blaster, zu einem mörderischen Stillleben.

„Lord Ren, helfen Sie mir, ich flehe Sie an, ich bin unschuldig!“, woher Brooks die Kräfte dazu nahm, er hustete und spuckte Blut dabei, blieb sein Geheimnis. „Für Sie ist es zu spät, Brooks.“ Schließlich hatte der Angriff – mochte er in erster Linie gegen den General gerichtet gewesen sein – auch sein eigenes Leben gefährdet. 

Das Gurgeln verstummte, riss Hux aus seinem unbewegten Zustand… er hob die Hand und die Mündung der Waffe richtete sich zielgenau auf ihn, es war unmöglich auf diese Entfernung zu verfehlen, Armitage Hux war Jahrgangsbester der Akademie gewesen, es wäre nicht mehr als Routine, er griff nach dem Lichtschwert seinem Gürtel… 

Nur eine mögliche Zukunft. In Hux Gegenwart war ihm das noch nie passiert. Dieser saß unlängst auf einem der Stühle, möglichst weit weg vom Tatort, hatte die Waffe gesichert und auf dem Tisch abgelegt. Überprüfte den Sitz seiner strengen Frisur, verteilte dort wo noch keine waren, tiefrote Flecken auf der Haut. Kylo Ren war insgeheim erleichtert, dass er die Maske aufhatte. Das rot-weiße Muster hatte einen faszinierenden Aspekt und diese winzige Störung im sonst so Vollkommenen Äußeren war mehr als er ertragen konnte. Es hätte ihn nicht kümmern sollen. Er hätte noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verschwenden dürfen. Er setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Bei all den Eliminierungen, die allein Ihre Handlanger für Sie durchführen, sollte man annehmen können, dass sich Ihre Liste dem Ende zuneigt.“ Hux starrte ihn an, an ihm vorbei, durch ihn hindurch. „Für mich gibt es diesbezüglich kein Ende“, meinte er dann wie beiläufig. „Ich tue was notwendig ist. Was ist mit Ihnen? Wie viele haben Sie getötet, um da zu sein wo sie jetzt stehen?“ „Ich zähle nicht.“ _Lügner_ , schalle es überdeutlich direkt in Kylos Kopf wieder. _Jeder zählt._ „Luke Skywalker ist der Einzige, den ich unbedingt auslöschen muss.“ 

Der süßliche Geruch nach Blut und Tod drang nach und nach durch die Filter des Helmes, setzte sich hartnäckig fest. Er kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit und dagegen, dass sein Blick sich allzu oft in Hux abweisenden Augen verfing. Rasch zurück zu Admiral Brooks leblosem Körper. _Bis gestern hätte ich einen Eid geschworen, ebenfalls dazu zu gehören._ Das Zucken der Finger stoppte und der Admiral regte sich nicht mehr. _Ist er tot?_ „Noch nicht. Sie können es wohl gar nicht abwarten.“ „Er war ein Freund meines Vaters.“ Das erklärte natürlich einiges. In den Monaten seit Brendol Hux das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte, war vielen seiner Bekannten und Unterstützer ein Unglück zugestoßen.

Ren stütze die Arme auf den Tisch. Kleine Kratzer waren in die Oberfläche gekerbt. Das Bewusstsein verlosch, verlor sich, verschwamm mit dem allgemeinen Leben an Bord und sie waren allein im Raum. Zu zweit mit einer Leiche. Er nickte. General Hux atmete tief ein als hätte er die ganze Zeit über die Luft angehalten. General Hux Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn einem schweren Gewicht gleich unerträglich an Ort und Stelle. 

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“ Ein heiseres Wispern. General Hux war nicht er selbst. Seit der Nacht, in der Kylo schluchzend in Snokes Armen gelegen hatte, der brennende Tempel als verheißungsvolle Hintergrundkulisse, hatte ihn niemand mehr körperlich berührt. Vom Vokabulator wurde die wahre Natur seiner Antwort gefiltert, ins emotionslose, sarkastische verkehrt. „Wundervoll.“

_eine nicht genau bestimmbare Zeitspanne später - 34 NSY, die Gegenwart_

Die Besprechung sämtlicher hochrangiger Offiziere war angesetzt worden, als es erste Hinweise auf den Widerstand gab. Bisher hatten sie es nicht gewagt, sich deutlich abzugrenzen sondern waren vage geblieben in ihren Reden im Senat und zugleich hatten sie sich bedeckt gehalten was Aktionen gegen die Erste Ordnung betraf. Doch nach dieser entscheidenden Abstimmung, welche eine, durchaus von des Obersten Anführers Schergen inszenierte, tiefe Spaltung im Abgeordnetenhaus offenlegte, waren Widerständler in der gesamten Galaxis aus der Deckung gekrochen.

Die Lage war ernster als General Armitage Hux zunächst angenommen hatte. Leia Organa, bereits eine der Hauptfiguren, die die Rebellion gegen das Imperium geführt hatten, stand auch jetzt ganz vorn. Ihre Kontakte verschafften alten Rebellionsnetzwerken neues Leben und dem Widerstand Struktur, sie besaßen moderne Waffen, Kontrolleinrichtungen und bislang unbekannte Stützpunkte in zahllosen Sternsystemen.

Deshalb stand er im größten Besprechungsraum der _Finalizer_ und wartete. Ausgestattet mit modernster Technik in einem Design, welches der Repräsentation der Werte der Ersten Ordnung diente. Hohe Decken, die weit über das übliche Ausmaß auf Sternzerstörern hinausgingen. Klare Linien chromverkleideter, angedeuteter Säulen an der Rückwand, in der sich das Durcheinander der Galaxie verschwommen spiegelte. Überdimensionierte Fenster, dazu geschaffen den Blick in unendliche Weiten schweifen zu lassen. Ein großer Holoprojektor genau unterhalb des in die Decke eingravierten sechzehnzackigen Symbols inmittten fest installierter Stühle. Festes Farbschema, überwiegend grau-schwarz mit einzelnen roten Akzenten. 

Die Sitzmöbel stellten solche Farbtupfer dar. Bei den meisten Versammlungen in diesem Raum herrschte bereits weit vor dem offiziellen Beginn eine konstruktive Arbeitsatmospähre. Nur zur Anwesenheit verpflichtete waren zugegen. Nicht so heute. Jeder noch so unwichtige Offizier schien enormes Interesse für Sitzungen der Führungsebene entwickelt zu haben. Gedämpftes Geschnatter und Geschwätz fluteten den Raum, erzeugten eine allgemeine Unruhe, die auf Hux ohnehin angegriffene Nerven schlug.

Peavey und Canady waren zuerst eingetroffen. Der gehobene, stets höfliche, steif distanzierte Umgangston der oberen Ränge untereinander verhinderte peinliches Schweigen. Sie hatten einige Floskeln zum Brückenpersonal und zu den Beförderungsaussichten herausragender Offiziersanwärter ausgetauscht. Nach und nach waren dann glücklicherweise weitere eingetroffen, die Hux nach Vorschrift persönlich grüßten und ihren Respekt bezeugten.

Kylo Ren verspätete sich. Nicht dass er mit etwas anderem gerechnet hätte. Ren besaß eine Position, in der er sich die eine oder andere Verspätung durchaus erlauben konnte. Abgesehen von ihm wollte allerdings niemand herausfinden, in wie weit derjenige sein Schicksal unter dem wachsamen Auge des Obersten Anführers herausfordern konnte. Auch Hux nicht.

„Wir müssen beginnen. Eine Sitzung solcher Wichtigkeit sollte nicht von einer einzigen Person _und schon gar nicht von dieser..._ “ Aber weiter kam er nicht. Kylo Ren betrat den Raum, woraufhin sich einige der Offiziere tiefer in ihre Sitzgelegenheiten drückten. Die Atmosphäre schlug um, das konnte Armitage, obwohl nicht machtsensitiv, doch deutlich spüren. Leutnant Mitaka, welcher bis zu Rens Eintreffen direkt neben ihm gestanden hatte, war einige Schritte zurückgetreten und hielt sein Datapad mit verkrampften Fingern fest.

„Ach sieh an, Ren, dass Sie uns noch mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren...“ Captain Canady räusperte sich leise. „Lasst mich zunächst die Lage erläutern, General.“ Hux nickte zustimmend, während Ren auf einen Platz im hinteren Teil des Raumes zusteuerte, sich niederließ und damit eine fühlbare Entspannung aller Anwesenden verursachte.

Kylo Ren war gelangweilt. Diese Sitzung dauerte jetzt bereits länger als von ihm zunächst angenommen und brachte keinerlei konkrete brauchbare Ergebnisse. Noch dazu hatte die Führungsriege der Ersten Ordnung die leidvolle Angewohnheit über die geeignetste Vorgehensweise gegen den Feind besonders hitzig zu debattieren. Dabei zeigte sich einmal mehr, dass General Hux Teile eben dieser nicht so gut im Griff hatte, wie es wünschenswert gewesen wäre, um wenigstens die Diskussion zu verringern.

Er selbst beteiligte sich nicht an den Gesprächen sondern betrachtete die anwesenden Personen genauer. Das sollten jene sein, welche nach dem Sieg die Galaxis beherrschen würden? Eine geradezu lächerliche Vorstellung. Seine Gedanken schweiften weiter. Zunächst waren ihm die neuen Hinweise vielversprechend erschienen, allerdings hatte die Erste Ordnung in der Vergangenheit bereits zu Genüge kalte Spuren verfolgt, was sich auf die Mitglieder zu übertragen schien. Die Euphorie war mäßig, die Atmosphäre geschäftig und eher alltäglich gewesen. Jetzt, im größten Besprechungszimmer der _Finalizer_ , hatte die Unsicherheit über das weitere Vorgehen sowie die Zweifel über den Erfolg der geplanten Operationen noch mehr als sonst an seinen Nerven gekratzt. 

Doch das war einmal. Hux hatte es scheinbar geschafft, den Großteil der Menge für sich zu gewinnen. Als würde man in der Dunkelheit eine Lampe einschalten, auf einem weiten Feld in völliger Finsternis ein Feuer entzünden. Stilistische Brillianz und der wohldosierte Einsatz passender Gesten, eine minutiös einstudierte Aufführung, ein Blendwerk. Viele wirkten geradezu obsessiv begeistert, hingen, im Gegensatz zu ihm, förmlich an den Lippen des Generals. Kylos Blick glitt zu diesem zurück und natürlich schaffte der andere es, genau im gleichen Moment in seine Richtung zu schauen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten hätte es einen Ersatzredner gebraucht. Unpünklichkeit verärgerte den General zutiefst. Jede seiner Taten schaffte es, Hux in ein oder anderer Weise gegen ihn aufzubringen. Der dunkle Ritter fixierte einen Punkt weit außerhalb des Aussichtsfensters und versank in Meditation.

„Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Teilnahme an der heutigen Konferenz“, schloss Hux. Letztlich war es gelungen eine einheitliche, praktikable Lösung zu finden, welche darin bestand, vor allem die geheimen Standorte in den Systemen stärker zu bemannen. Darüber hinaus würden auch die Spionagetätigkeiten ausgeweitet werden, wobei man wie immer versuchte Spitzel in den Reihen des Widerstands einzuschleusen. Aber schlussendlich würde nur eine weitaus überlegene Technologie für den endgültigen Sieg sorgen, da war sich Armitage sicher. Die Fortschritte der Forschungen im Bereich der Hyperraumortung steckten zwar in einer entscheidenden Entwicklungsphase fest, doch Starkiller war beinahe einsatzbereit. Und damit...

In seine Überlegungen versunken wäre Kylo Ren Hux beim Verlassen des Zimmers beinahe entwischt. Im letztmöglichen Moment trat der General ihm in den Weg. „Ren, wohin so eilig?“, säuselte er. „Nachdem Sie sich so sehr verspätet haben wollen Sie jetzt so schnell wieder gehen.“ „Auch wenn Sie es sich vielleicht nicht vorstellen können, aber ich habe zu tun“, entgegnete Kylo ungerührt. Falls in seiner Stimme ein Anklang von Gefühl mitschwang wurde dieses durch den Vokabulator verschluckt.

„Was könnte wichtiger sein als eine Vollversammlung aller diensthabenden Befehlsempfänger mit dem Anlass auf erwiesen ernstzunehmende Informationen, die zur endgültigen Vernichtung des Widerstands“, weiter kam Hux nicht, denn Ren unterbrach ihn rüde. 

„Eine Vollversammlung die zum Großteil der Glorifizierung ihrer Person dient, nichts weiter als ein Alibi um der übrigen Befehlsrige ein scheinbares Mitspracherecht einzuräumen. Die meisten sind naiv genug darauf hereinzufallen. Ich nicht.“ Damit schob er sich am General vorbei und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung der Turbolifte.


	2. Am Anfang war die Ordnung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier also nun Kapitel zwei. Ich hoffe wie immer es gefällt euch :)

Eine weitere Kompanie frisch ausgebildeter Sturmtruppler war auf der _Finalizer_ angekommen und General Hux hatte es sich zusammen mit Captain Phasma zur Aufgabe gemacht, persönlich deren Fähigkeiten und den Erfolg seiner weiterentwickelten Ausbildungsstrategien zu überprüfen. So mussten sich die Neulinge heute in einer Kampfsimulation und im Zielschießen beweisen. Zweifellos hatten sie bis zum Abschluss ihrer Ausbildung bereits hervorragende Leistungen gezeigt, denn nur die Besten eines Jahrgangs bekamen die Chance auf Hux und Rens Flaggschiff zu dienen.

Der General und der Captain standen auf einer erhöhten, seitlichen Aussichtstribüne mit Blick auf den Trainingshangar sowie die angrenzenden, hinter einer Glaswand befindlichen Schießstände und beobachteten aufmerksam das gerade begonnene Geschehen. Die Halle erstreckte sich über die gesamte Ebene, konnte bei Bedarf mehrmals abgeteilt werden. Darüber hinaus war es möglich, Geländevarianten und Umwelteinflüsse zu simulieren.

Zuvor hatte Phasma es sich nicht nehmen lassen, selbst den Parcours zu durchlaufen, wobei sie ihre eindrucksvollen Fähigkeiten im Kampf und im Umgang mit Stab und Pistole zur Schau stellte. Sie hatte fehlerlos bestanden. Ein Ergebnis, das nach Abschluss der Akademie laut den Ausbildungsstatuten oberster Standard sein sollte. Dennoch gab es trotz der verbesserten Trainingsprogramme hin und wieder enttäuschende Resultate.

Hux versuchte, bestimmte Truppler länger zu beobachten, doch dies erwies sich als beinahe unmöglich. Die einheitlichen weiß-schwarzen Uniformen verhinderten eine Identifizierung und hatte man einen Strumtruppler in dem scheinbar unkoordinierten, in Wahrheit jedoch genauen Anweisungen und Formationen folgenden Gewimmel verloren, war es schwer, ihn wiederzufinden. Nicht dass die Erste Ordnung Anonymität in der Masse sonst nicht schätzte. 

„Können Sie die Soldaten voneinander unterscheiden, Captain?" Phasmas Reaktion ließ auf Überraschung schließen, wenngleich das aufgrund des Helms schwer zu sagen war. „Ich merke mir alle Nummern. Doch ein Soldat ist mehr als seine Nummer. Er sein Verhalten während der Aktion, sein Bewegungsmuster, sein Wille zum Sieg." Phasma wandte sich von der Brüstung ab und zu Hux um. „Während eines wirklichen Gefechtes ist das weitaus deutlicher zu sehen als hier." 

Von Angesicht zu Angesicht miteinander zu sprechen war sehr viel angenehmer als ein emotionsloses Metallvisier vor sich zu haben, vor allem wenn die Debatte länger dauern könnte. Phasma nahm ihren Helm ab, kämmte die plattgedrückten blonden Haare grob zurecht. Der General bezweifelte, dass auch nur einer ihrer Untergebenen Phasma jemals so gesehen hatte.

„Und ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass Ihre Simulationen nicht das echte Kampfgeschehen ersetzen, ich muss immer wieder erleben, dass einige Truppler bei ihren ersten Außeneinsätzen nicht zurechtkommen und die gesamte Mannschaft durcheinanderbringen“, bemerkte Phasma neutral. „Diese Programme wurden von unseren besten Technikern entwickelt und perfektioniert, ein geringer Prozentsatz an Anomalien wird immer auftreten, dafür können Sie allerdings nicht die verwendete Technologie verantwortlich machen“, entgegnete Armitage.

Normalerweise waren sie selbstverständlich Verbündete in der Sache der Ersten Ordnung und wo immer es sonst erforderlich sein sollte. Phasma tendierte nicht dazu dem Ranghöheren zu widersprechen, oder Befehle in Frage zu stellen. Doch das Ausbildungssystem mit den dazugehörigen Simulationen, in den letzten Jahren des Imperiums etabliert von Brendol Hux, stellte einen Bruch in der sonstigen kühlen Harmonie und Übereinkunft der beiden dar. Sie setzte gerade zu einer Erwiderung an, als sich die Doppeltür hinter ihnen öffnete.

Kylo Ren betrat die Plattform und stellte sich zwischen sie. Es wäre dem General äußerst unangenehm gewesen, hätte er von dieser Meinungsverschiedenheit erfahren. Die Harmonie unaufgeregter Momente zu stören war eines seiner leidlichen Palette von Talenten, derer Armitage mehr als überdrüssig war. Dazu gehörten auch und vor allem Rens Machtfähigkeiten mit denen er imstande war ihm eben diese Gedanken vorzuhalten. Ein sich selbst nährender, ewiger Kreislauf von Konflikten.

Die Sturmtruppler unten im Hangar begannen gerade ein Manöver und nahmen von dem Neuankömmling keinerlei Notiz. „Was gibt es?“, fragte Hux herablassend. „Einen gesicherten Hinweis, andernfalls hätte ich mir kaum die Mühe gemacht Sie persönlich aufzusuchen“, antwortete der Angesprochene nicht weniger feindselig. Nach einem kurzen Moment gespannter Stille drang in etwas gemäßigterem Tonfall durch den Stimmverzerrer der schwarzen Maske: „Ich brauche vier Ihrer besten Einheiten für eine Expedition nach Jakku, ein Befehl des Obersten Anführers“. 

Hux, dem eine scharfe Erwiderung bereits auf der Zunge lag, verstummte ungetaner Dinge. Legitimation durch den Oberbefehlshaber war das Einzige, das der General bezüglich des dunklen Ritters gelten ließ. „Captain, Sie werden Ren begleiten. Machen Sie diese Mission zu einem Erfolg." „Jawohl, General."

_____________________

  
„Ich bringe den Gefangenen zu Kylo Ren.“ „Man hat mir nichts davon mitgeteilt. Warum sollte Ren den Wunsch haben den Gefangenen außerhalb der Zelle zu befragen?“ „Wollen Sie an Kylo Rens Motiven zweifeln?“ „Nein, nein, das habe ich nicht gemeint! Ich…“

An dieser Stelle brach Armitage Hux die Aufzeichnung aus der Zelle ab. Er hatte sie schon mehrfach durchgesehen. Der Verräter spazierte mir nichts, dir nichts herein und in vorauseilendem Gehorsam löste der zuständige Wachposten die Fesseln, um zuzuschauen, wie ersterer, den Widerstandsabschaum vor sich herschiebend, entkam.

Dennoch beruhigten die Aufzeichnungen den General auf gewisse Weise, nahmen sie doch der Flucht die Unerklärlichkeit. Mystisches, Übernatürliches und damit die Macht waren ihm zuwider, er pflegte sich im Gegensatz zu Ren auf Technologie und Logik zu verlassen. Nur eines, dafür aber ein elementares der vielen Spannungsfelder zwischen ihnen.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Hux auf dem Sofa in seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten nieder. Der Tag dauerte nun schon zu lange. Er war erschöpft, hoffte allerdings inbrünstig, dass man ihm das nicht ansehen konnte. In einem entscheidenden Moment wie diesem Schwäche zu zeigen würde sich demoralisierend auf die gesamte Mannschaft auswirken, davon war er schon immer überzeugt gewesen.

Außerdem wäre es ein gefundenes Fressen für Ren. Der nahm sich in letzter Zeit einige Unverschämtheiten heraus und zu wichtig, dabei war seine Position alles andere als gefestigt. Zumindest innerhalb der höheren Ränge, über die Ansichten des Obersten Anführers verbot sich Hux in diesem Punkt nachzudenken, denn Snoke bevorzugte eindeutig seinen eigens auserwählten Schützling.

Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich der General wieder. Eine längere Pause war in seinem Dienstplan für heute nicht vorgesehen. Stattdessen bediente er sich großzügig an seinem in letzter Zeit massiv geschrumpften Pillenvorrat.

Kylo Ren hatte wirklich zu tun. Die Liste mit den neuen Anweisungen musste abgearbeitet und somit Mitglieder der Ordnung bezüglich ihrer Treue befragt werden. Ren überflog die Namen nur noch, denn es kam ihm vor, als würden es wöchentlich mehr und die Paranoia seines Meisters entsprechend immer größer. Vielleicht fürchtete dieser auch nur alles, was er nicht direkt kontrollieren konnte.

Kylo schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über diesen kurz aufgeblitzten, reichlich eindimensionalen Gedanken. Snoke kannte keine Furcht, Snoke war die personifizierte Furcht, allein sein Anblick sorgte dafür, dass man diese Tatsache nie mehr vergaß. Nein, die Anweisungen waren mehr als eine Art Routine und Beschäftigung für den dunklen Ritter gedacht. Die wahren Motive des Obersten Anführers blieben ihm auch hier verborgen.

Das Piepen seines Komlinks brachte Ren zurück in die Gegenwart. „Verdächtiger ist bereit zum Verhör“, meldete eine blechern klingende Stimme, woraufhin er den Helm aufsetzte und sich auf den Weg machte, in der Hoffnung er möge General Hux nicht zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag im Zellentrakt begegnen. Er hoffte vergebens.

Festgenommener war, wie Poe Dameron zuvor, bereits für das Verhör präpariert worden. Der dunkle Ritter betrachtete ihn mit leichter Ungeduld. Der letzte für heute, gleichzeitig der wichtigste. Der Soldat, welcher FN-2187 und dem Widerstandspiloten indirekt das Entkommen ermöglicht hatte. Vollkommen ahnungslos. 

Die indirekte Beleuchtung der Einrichtung konnte nicht über die sich an den Seitenwänden hinaufziehenden Schatten hinwegtäuschen. Rens persönliche Folterkammer verfehlte ihre einengende, bedrückende Wirkung nicht. „Warum haben Sie noch nicht angefangen?", murmelte Hux direkt neben ihm. Normalerweise wartete der General draußen. Aus gutem Grund. „Wenn Sie schon unbedingt dabei sein wollen, dann lassen Sie mich gefälligst auf meine Art arbeiten", zischte Kylo ungehalten. 

In die Todesangst und Verzweiflung des Soldaten mischte sich eine wahnwitzige Note. „Sie bringen ihn durcheinander, wenn Sie wollen, dass sein Geist völlig unbrauchbar wird, haben Sie es fast geschafft." _Ich wusste nichts von einer Verschwörung zur Flucht. Niemals würde ich mich daran beteiligen. Checken Sie meine Akte. Ich wusste nichts von einer Verschwörung zur Flucht. Niemals würde ich mich..._

„Das reicht! Ihre Akte interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten“, entgegnete Ren nun erheblich ruhiger, fast ungerührt. Auf dem Sessel fixiert, sowohl den Instrumenten als auch Kylos Gedankenkräften ausgesetzt wand sich sein Gegenüber unter Schmerzen. Je näher er dem Gefangenen kam, desto stärker waren diese ausgeprägt. Hux stand schnurgerade da, betrachtete das Geschehen verstohlen, interessiert, fasziniert, beeindruckt, angeekelt. So würde er nicht enden.

Der Truppler konnte weder verstehen wie ihm geschah oder warum. Was nicht entscheidend war. Die Übereifrigkeit, ohne den Befehl zu autorisieren zu lassen, in der er gehandelt hatte würde sein Schicksal besiegeln, denn er war mit dem Verräter auf eine Art und Weise in Kontakt gekommen wie kein anderer. Nicht einmal die Psy-Techs konnten das beheben, was eine endgültige Ausmusterung des schadhaften Produktes bedeutete.

  
_____________________

  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass das alle sind? Uns darf niemand entgehen.“ 

„Sir, jeder Sturmtruppler, der mit FN-2187 in Kontakt stand, befindet sich unter unserer Beobachtung. Wir unterzogen sie einem erneuten Psy-Tech Verfahren. Dabei zeigten drei ein abweichendes Testergebnis, was uns dazu nötigte, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Isolation war geboten, ansonsten verbreitet sich solch infektiöses Gedankengut wie ein Virus“, begann Leutnant Mitaka, dabei machte er ein Gesicht, als wären die besagten Personen ansteckend. Phasma musterte aus der Distanz die Soldaten, welche, ihre Helme unter den linken Arm geklemmt, in voller Montur aufrecht aufgereiht dastanden. Mitaka deutete auf den Bildschirm an der Stirnseite des Raumes. 

Zu beanstandende Eigenschaften der Untersuchten: Individualität, Empathie, Mitgefühl. Bläulich schimmerten Werte, Diagramme, Prognosen auf die kleine Versammlung hinab. Einer hatte mit 2187 in ihrer Einheit gedient, die beiden anderen waren Kameraden aus der Kolonie, in der der Verräter aufgezogen worden war. 

„Obgleich sich die hier Anwesenden LS-8324, Kanonier, IN-6613, Sanitätssoldat und TU-0219, Unteroffiziersanwärter, in den Befragungen distanziert und gelassen zeigten, ermittelten die Maschinen etwas anderes, ja ein geradezu gegensätzliches Resultat“, berichtete Dopheld Mitaka. „Das Potential zur Konspiration, zum Aufruhr, zur Revolte, ergänzte der Captain schneidend. „Können Sie sich das erklären?“ 

Einer der Festgenommenen, obwohl offensichtlich nicht angesprochen, wagte es, die Stimme zu erheben. „Captain, Phasma, Sir. Wir können nichts für diese Lage, wir haben bestimmt nicht darum geben in eine solche Sache verstickt zu werden. Ich würde die Ordnung niemals bewusst im Stich lassen oder verraten. Ich wurde geboren, ich wurde auserwählt ihr zu dienen. Das hat man uns immer gesagt. Meine – unsere Existenz hat ohne sie keinen Sinn ich, wir kennen nichts als Demut, Treue und Gehorsam im Angesicht der Herausforderung. Captain ich bitte Sie, geben Sie uns die Chance zu beweisen, dass diese Tests…“ 

„Fehlerhaft sind?“ Phasmas Stimme hallte blechern von den blanken Wänden des Verhörzimmers wider. „Wollen Sie das damit andeuten? Eine feine Ausdrucksweise für einen Mann ihres Ranges. Egal wie sie es drehen und wenden IN-6613, Beteuerungen verändern nichts. Was ich haben muss habe ich, schwarz auf weiß. Tiefergreifenden Idealismus kann sich eine Organisation wie die unsrige nicht leisten. Auch das hat man Ihnen beigebracht und so schließt sich der Kreis, denn diese Denkweise hat dafür gesorgt, dass Sie nun hier stehen.“ 

Weitere Entgegnungen und Rechtfertigungen wollte sie nun wirklich nicht über sich ergehen lassen. Verteidigungsreden von Verurteilten waren in keinem Protokoll der Ersten Ordnung vorgesehen, eine reine Zeitverschwendung. Vorwurf oder Verdacht bedeutet Anklage bedeutet Festnahme bedeutet Urteil bedeutet Vernichtung. Ebenso simpel wie genial und effizient. Ihre Reihen würden sich lichten, jedoch von unerwünschten Auswüchsen gesäubert sein. „Leutnant Mitaka. Abführen.“ „Sir, ja, Sir.“

Es war vergebens. Sie hatten sich gewehrt, zuerst mit Worten, dann mit Taten. Gegen die Waffenbrüder von einst, die sie ergriffen und aus dem Verhörraum führten. Die Befehlshabenden hatten Fragen gestellt, deren Antworten aber nicht haben wollen. Keine Möglichkeit etwas gutzumachen, keine Chance. Wer einmal lügt dem glaub man nicht, einmal Verräter immer Verräter. VERRAETER! Verschwörung, Aufwiegelung. Nicht ihr Werk, nicht ihre Schuld, nicht ihre Verantwortung. Keine Wahrheit, keine Gnade.

Das Licht geht an. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit tut es das. Schlussendlich ist alles gut, in bester Ordnung, wie es das immer schon gewesen ist. Sie werden durch schier endlose Flure zu ihrem Bestimmungsort geführt. Der schwarze Gang hinter ihnen, die weißen Deckenleuchten, die der kleinen Prozession den Weg weisen, der schwarze Gang vor ihnen. Schwarz und weiß die Visiere der Helme, eine geschlossene Linie. Schwarzweiß das unwirkliche Nachbild im Kugelhagel.


	3. Die Akte Starkillerbasis I

Präsenz und Stärke demonstrieren. So lautete die inoffizielle Parole, nach der der harte Kern der Ersten Ordnung von nun an vorzugehen hatte, um weitere Vorfälle von der Tragweite eines FN-2187 zu verhindern. Wenn es nach Armitage Hux ging. Kylo Ren interessierte sich weniger für entflohene Sturmtruppler als vielmehr für Droiden und hatte diesbezüglich nicht vor, den General durch eine erneute Meinungsverschiedenheit unnötig zu reizen. Solange dieser ihn ungehindert nach der Maschine suchen ließ, würde auch weiterhin eine Art einvernehmlicher Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen herrschen. 

Das stete Blinken der Kontrollleuchte am Terminal kündigte den Eingang einer Nachricht an, zu Kylos Überraschung meldete sich allerdings nicht der Wartungshangar mit einem kurzen Zwischenbericht zum Zustand seines Schiffes sondern Leutnant Mitaka.

„Lord Ren, ich habe eine wichtige Nachricht von General...“ „Wenn es wirklich so wichtig ist kann er das auch persönlich überbringen“, unterbrach Ren brüsk. „Ähm, der General meinte, dass sie etwas in der Art einzuwenden haben könnten, für den Fall soll ich noch ausrichten, dass er, auch wenn Sie es sich vielleicht nicht vorstellen können, zu tun hat“, stammelte der Leutnant umständlich. Kylo Ren biss die Zähne zusammen, was seinem Gegenüber dank der Maske verborgen blieb. Der Leutnant begann seine Botschaft noch einmal, zunächst langsam, dann ratterte er die Worte immer schneller herunter, als fürchtete er eine weitere Unterbrechung.

„Ich überbringe hiermit eine wichtige Nachricht von General Hux.“ An dieser Stelle verdrehte Kylo die Augen, Mitaka, dem das durch den Helm verborgen blieb, sprach natürlich einfach nahtlos weiter. „Der Ihnen folgendes ausrichten lässt: Da Sie nicht an der zeremoniellen Eröffnung und dem ersten Einsatz der Systeme der Starkillerbase teilnehmen werden, gewährt der General einen Aufenthalt in der Basis für Sie und alle führenden Mitglieder, auf die dies ebenfalls zutrifft.“ „Sie werden sich einen guten Eindruck verschaffen können, wenn Sie den obersten Ingenieur samt Architekten treffen, deren Vorträge anhören, Rundgänge machen...“

Ren musste dem Leutnant erneut ins Wort fallen. „Ich habe mit der Suche nach dem flüchtigen Droiden wahrlich genug Arbeit“, wies er die Einladung zurück. _Ein ungewöhnlicher Schachzug._ Andererseits, eine Gelegenheit Macht und Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren ließ sich Hux niemals entgehen. Diese Führung bot eine solche Möglichkeit, seinen Schatz, die Starkillerbasis, vor ihrem ersten Einsatz zusammen mit sich selbst in glanzvollem Licht zu präsentieren. Das war nun wirklich nichts, was er sich freiwillig antun würde.

_Wie ich höre hast du die Nachricht erhalten._   
_Ja Meister._   
_Du wirst den General begleiten._   
_Aber die Karte, sie ist zu wichtig, um sie jetzt aus den Augen zu verlieren._   
_Ich habe ihn angewiesen, dich mitzunehmen._   
_Das verstehe ich nicht._   
_Nur Geduld, Kylo Ren. Du kannst deine Suche von dort aus fortsetzen. Es wird sich alles fügen, wie ich es vorausgesehen habe. Die Macht ist in ständiger Bewegung, etwas Bedeutsames steht bevor, doch noch ist sie nicht bereit._

Dumpf hallten die Schläge durch den Raum, erschütterten die Stille. Kylos Atem ging stoßweise, Schweiß tränkte seine Kleidung. Erschöpfung begann sich breitzumachen. Endlich. Die Geräte im Trainingsraum waren einmal mehr Ziel seiner ungehemmten Frustration. Der Aufruhr tobte, Kylo überantwortete sich vollständig blinder Wut, rasendem Hass. Mit einem Hechtsprung fiel die erste Puppe an, verpasste einer zweiten einen Tritt, rollte sich ab

und fand sich auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt in warmem Sand wieder. Neugierig betrachtete er seine neue Umgebung, die grobkörnigen Steinchen stachen ihm in den Rücken, die grellen Sonnenlicht in den Augen. Trockene, stickige Luft brachte ihn zum Husten. Er rappelte sich auf. Ein Friedhof, was sollte es anderes sein? Raumschiffwracks so weit das Auge reichte, riesenhaft aufragend, lange Schatten werfend. Die Hitze wurde unerträglich, schwitzend suchte er zwischen den aufgerissenen Seitenwänden eines halb im Sand versunkenen imperialen Zerstörers Schutz. 

Die Jahrzehnte hatten dem Material zugesetzt, Kabel ragten aus den Wänden, die wertvollen Bestandteile schon vor langer Zeit von Schrottsammlern entwendet. Sämtliche Ebenen und Flure waren durchgebrochen oder zur Explosion gebracht worden, weshalb man einen Querschnitt des Schiffes, sein offengelegtes Skelett bewundern konnte. Er legte den Kopf zurück, kniff die Augen zusammen. Seine Augen erkannten nichts, doch dafür nahm er in der Macht umso mehr wahr. Automatisch zog er das Lichtschwert

und schnitt eine der von der Aufhängevorrichtung der Trainingshalle herabbaumelnden Puppen entzwei.

  
_____________________

  
In einem Raum zwei Stockwerke höher stapfte Armitage Hux aufgebracht herum. Eben hatte er die Nachrichten der Männer erhalten, die FN-2187 ergreifen sollten. So unfassbar es ihm im Augenblick auch vorkommen mochte, aber sie hatten versagt. Hatten den Verräter entkommen lassen. Hux war sich sicher, dass Ren mehr über diese Angelegenheit wusste, als er auf der Brücke preisgegeben hatte. Wenn er nicht so schnell verschwunden wäre...

Kylo Ren besaß das Talent, willkürlich im falschen Moment auf- und wieder abzutauchen. Etwas das Hux gar nicht schätze, hinderte es ihn doch regelmäßig inmitten wichtiger Arbeitsabläufe. Er hätte Mitaka auftragen sollen in seiner Mitteilung nach dem Fahnenflüchtigen zu fragen. Armitage war nicht gewillt, weiterhin einen guten Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit FN-2187 zu widmen, er benötigte alle Konzentration bei den Themen Fertigstellung, Test und Eröffnungszeremonie der Starkillerbasis. Zu deren Ersatzveranstaltung er Ren eingeladen hatte.

Zwei Wochen auf der Basis. In 29 Standardstunden der Abflug von Hangar 1 in einem Tarnschiff. Flug: circa 1,5 Standardstunden mit 3 Hyperraumsprüngen, nur um sicher zu gehen, denn kurz vor dem Feinschliff seines Projektes, den der General persönlich beaufsichtigen wollte, sollte dem Widerstand weder Gelegenheit noch Angriffsziel geboten werden. Wenn nur die Hyperraumortung schon weiter wäre würde das alles kein Problem darstellen.

 _Ren wird sowieso nicht mitkommen._ Er hatte des Protokolls wegen fragen lassen. _Viel zu eingenommen von der Suche nach dem Droiden und der ominösen Karte._ Es klopfte. Armitage zuckte zusammen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ergriff von ihm Besitz. Wenn ihm nun die Macht zur Verfügung stünde...

Weil er aber nicht von derartigem Hokuspokus besessen war, lief es wohl auf Vorahnung hinaus. Dennoch betätigte er ohne zu zögern den Türöffner. Es war ein sichtlich aufgebrachter Mitaka. „Sir, ich habe Meldung zu machen. Sie baten mich um eine Nachricht an diejenigen im Führungsstab, die aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht an der offiziellen Eröffnungszeremonie teilnehmen können. Ich habe also die Nachrichten versandt. Alle Angefragten werden mitkommen.“

 _Alle._ „Hat Ren weitere Informationen geliefert?“, fragte er scharf. Die Antwort des Leutnants bestand aus einem hilflosen Schulterzucken und einem „Nein, General, warum sollte er...“ „Warum besitzt er die Macht, wenn er sie nicht einsetzt um den Flüchtigen zu finden?“, zischte Hux.

Ren hatte ganz Recht, es wurde Zeit, dass er sich dieser Sache ebenfalls persönlich annahm. Er nickte Mitaka zu, welcher den Wink verstand. Als der Leutnant gegangen war, wartete Armitage eine kurze Weile, bis er sich zwei Stockwerke tiefer begab um seinerseits an eine Tür zu klopfen.

Kylo Ren öffnete ihm. „Ich wusste, dass Sie früher oder später aufkreuzen würden, es geht wieder um FN-2187, nicht wahr?“ Hux war nicht überrascht, dass Ren den Grund seines Besuches kannte, nein, daran war er gewöhnt, der dunkle Ritter wusste Dinge. Etwas anderes schockierte ihn wirklich. Ren trug seine Maske nicht.

Lange, dichte schwarze Haare rahmten ein blasses Gesicht mit einer etwas schiefen Nase ein. Der General schluckte. Irgendwo hatte er den Faden verloren. „Treten Sie doch ein“, meinte Kylo gönnerhaft. Hux kam dem nach. 

Es war nicht so, als hätte er Ren noch nie ohne dieses Ding gesehen. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen lohnte sich ein zweiter Blick.

 ~~Vielleicht auch ein dritter.~~ Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, welches Armitage nutzte, um Rens Räumlichkeiten zu inspizieren.

Im Großen und Ganzen wie seine Gemächer aufgebaut, allerdings ohne exklusive Sonderanfertigungen was die Möbel betraf. Standardeinrichtung, in der nicht einmal das Bett richtig genutzt wurde, denn nach den dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen zu urteilen schlich Ren des Nachts öfter im Schiff umher als zu schlafen. Darüber hatte es in der Vergangenheit Gerüchte gegeben, entsann sich Hux. Über Ren, der aus den Schatten in einem Korridor auftauchte, dabei diensthabende Wachposten oder zufällig Vorbeikommende bei Schichtwechsel zu Tode erschreckte und wieder unauffindbar in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Lassen Sie es gut sein, ohne ihre Pillen würden Sie ebenfalls nicht schlafen." General Hux erstarrte. „Hören Sie auf, meine Gedanken zu lesen!“, ereiferte er sich. Kylo Ren seufzte, löste sich aus der Position an der er bisher verharrt hatte und setzte sich auf das Sofa an der gegenüberliegenden Wandseite, forderte Hux jedoch nicht auf sich niederzulassen.

„Im Moment kann ich nichts bezüglich FN-2187 unternehmen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie sich die Macht vorstellen... „Ich ziehe es vor mir unter diesem faulen Zauber so wenig wie möglich vorzustellen, Sie sollen ihn lediglich anwenden um sich bei der Suche nützlich zu machen“, gab der General zu. „Der Zweck heiligt ja bekanntlich die Mittel.“ „Sehen Sie“, an dieser Stelle machte Kylo eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, „genau das ist das Problem.“ „Gegen ihre Schlaflosigkeit wüsste ich dagegen etwas“, fügte er hinzu. Zum zweiten Mal seitdem der dunkle Ritter ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte, war Hux verwirrt und verblüfft zugleich.

Doch er fasste sich und war stolz, das folgende klar und entschlossen zum Ausdruck zu bringen. „Wenn Sie mir bezüglich des Flüchtigen nicht weiterhelfen können oder wollen, möchte ich ihre wertvolle Zeit nicht länger als nötig in Anspruch nehmen.“ Damit wandte Armitage sich zur Tür, um den Raum schnellstmöglich, allerdings so, dass es nicht nach einer Flucht aussah, zu verlassen, wobei er sich Rens spöttischen Grinsens durchaus bewusst war. _Keine Sorge General, wir sehen uns spätestens zu Ihrer exklusiven Präsentation._

  
_____________________

  
„Ich habe Ihnen eine Frage gestellt!", Kylos Stimme überschlug sich, was der Vokabulator als harsches Rauschen widergab. Mitaka zitterte in seinem Griff. „Ich weiß es nicht, genaueres ist nicht bekannt, Sir", krächzte er erstickt.

„Lassen Sie den Leutnant zufrieden, Ren!“ Mit diesen Worten stürmte Hux in das externe Beobachtungsportal und trat, im Gegensatz zu Mitaka, mit entschlossenen Schritten näher. Selbstverständlich hatte der Leutnant ihn zuerst in Kenntnis gesetzt. Hux hatte eine solche Reaktion nach Rens Ansage auf der Brücke bereits befürchtet. „Diese Informationen sind gegenwärtig von größter Wichtigkeit für die Erste Ordnung und erfordern...“

Er schaute sich entsetzt im völlig verwüsteten Raum um. Lange rote Linien noch glühenden Metalls überzogen Wände, Konsolen und Boden. Verstreut herumliegende Einrichtungsgegenstände waren an- oder entzwei geschnitten.

Das Werk eines Wahnsinnigen. Rens Werk.

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?“ Der dunkle Ritter ließ von Mitaka ab, woraufhin dieser hastig hinausrannte, und wandte sich Hux zu. Der war bereits dabei, die Schäden zu inspizieren und dabei leise vor sich hinzumurmeln. Dass Kylo Ren in seinen Wutanfällen Mobiliar und Technik vernichtete war bekannt und etwas, mit dem sich Armitage gefühlt seit ihrer ersten Begegnung herumschlug. Er blickte auf. Der dunkle Ritter starrte ihn schweigend durch die Maske an.

Hux fand sich mit dem Rücken an die kalte Glasscheibe des Panoramafensters gedrückt wieder, Rens linken Arm quer über seiner Brust und die rechte Hand Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Eine Grenzüberschreitung. Normalerweise waren ihre Streitgespräche eben das. Verbaler, nicht körperlicher Natur. 

Da er des Öfteren persönlich bei den Verhören dabei gewesen war, wusste der General was jetzt kam. Ren würde seinen Kopf durchwühlen, die Gedanken förmlich daraus entreißen... Stattdessen ließ er ihn plötzlich los und eilte davon. Hux blieb nur kurz allein im Panoramazimmer, denn die von Leutnant Mitaka alarmierte Einheit Sturmtruppen rückte an, um die Verwüstung zu beseitigen.

Kylo Ren schlich tatsächlich des Nachts durch das Schiff. Wieder einmal. Immer noch. Eine Angewohnheit, die er einfach nicht ablegen konnte. Wenn es ihm unmöglich war einzuschlafen, was oft vorkam, tigerte er zunächst rastlos in seiner Kabine herum. Manchmal reichte das. Heute nicht.

Er näherte sich dem externen Beobachtungsportal. Die Brücke war derzeit nicht wirklich zu empfehlen, da die Anzahl der Wachposten seit dem Vorfall mit FN-2187 erhöht worden war. Zum Wachwechsel wimmelte es dort von Sturmtrupplern, Technikern und Offizieren, welche gähnend ihre Nachtschichten antraten. Vor dem Fenster hatte er Hux in der Zange gehabt und wenn die Sturmtruppen nicht gekommen wären, dann... _Ja was dann?_

Mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Verbindungstür und General Hux fuhr herum.

Kylo Ren stand erstarrt in der Tür, glaubte, dass der Schließmechanismus eben jener ihm die Entscheidung abnehmen würde. Er wurde enttäuscht. Die Tür bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, also machte er noch einen Schritt und sie rastete ein.

„Ah Ren, sind Sie genau wie ich hergekommen um die Aussicht zu genießen“, intonierte Hux. Kylo Ren durchquerte den Raum mit langen Schritten und befand sich schneller neben dem General, als es diesem lieb war. „Sie machen sich lustig über mich.“ „Keineswegs, im Gegenteil, ich fand ihre kleine Ansprache gegenüber Leutnant Mitaka recht inspirierend“, gab Hux zurück. „Ganz und gar untypisch für Sie, so überlegt und vor allem ruhig vor sich hin zu philosophieren.“

Ren wandte seinen Blick in Richtung der Sterne. Bei Nacht besaß das Zimmer eine völlig andere Atmosphäre als bei Tag.

„Reflexionen desselben Konflikts, ich muss sagen, das hätte von mir sein können.“

Ren schwieg. Das fahle, schwache, weit entfernte Strahlen Milliarden kleiner Lichtpunkte in einem Teppich aus Schwärze und Nichts.

„Sie hätten mein Angebot annehmen sollen.“

„Wie bitte, Ihr Angebot?“ erwiderte Hux erstaunt. „Ja, ich habe das ernst gemeint, denn es würde uns eine Menge Ärger ersparen“, antwortete er auf die unausgesprochene Frage des Generals. Ren neigte den Kopf um ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Und Hux, der nicht wusste, ob er jemals einen solchen Blick bei einem anderen Menschen gesehen hatte, schaute gebannt zurück. Dunkle Abgründe schienen sich sowohl hinter dem warmen braun als auch dem kalten blau zu verbergen.

Armitage fühlte sich geradezu erleichtert. Im Halbschatten, allein vom Sternenlicht beleuchtet verwandelten sich die Eindrücke des Tages in wenig mehr als eine verblassende Erinnerung. 

„Worum handelt es sich bei ihrem Konflikt, General?“, durchbrach Kylo die Stille. „Das ist alles? Kein Zauber mit der magischen Macht, der mir süßen Schlummer schenkt?“ Der dunkle Ritter ignorierte diese sarkastische Bemerkung.

„Das ist genug, werden Sie sich ihres Konfliktes bewusst und Sie werden wieder selig schlafen.“ _Dann sollten Sie vielleicht selbst einmal nach dieser Methode vorgehen, das würde mir eine Menge Ärger ersparen._

Falls der andere diesen Gedanken wahrgenommen hatte, sah er keine Notwendigkeit sie zu kommentieren. Ren hatte sich bereits wieder den Sternen zugewandt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen und bis zum nächsten Mal :)  
> Liebe Grüße  
> Gimara


	4. Die Akte Starkillerbasis II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bedanke mich heute schon vorab fürs Lesen und würde mich über den ein oder anderen Kommentar freuen :)

Zwei Wochen auf der Basis. In 29 Standardstunden der Abflug von Hangar 1 in einem Tarnschiff. Flug: circa 1,5 Standardstunden mit 3 Hyperraumsprüngen, nur um sicher zu gehen.

27 Standardstunden waren schneller vergangen als es Kylo Ren lieb war. Nun wartete er zusammen mit einem Teil der restlichen Besatzung vor dem Tarnschiff in besagter Landebucht.

Von Armitage Hux fehlte bisher jede Spur. Den anderen aus dem Befehlsstab, die diese exklusive letzte Möglichkeit nutzten, auf die beinahe fertiggestellte Basis zu gelangen, war anzusehen und zu hören, dass ihnen Rens Anwesenheit unangenehm war. Zumindest für den dunklen Ritter, der die Gedankenströme einiger verängstigter, verunsicherter Individuen leidlich ertragen musste.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Menge, sie nahm unisono Haltung an und zwei übereifrige Unteroffiziere traten vor. „General Hux, ich melde, Mitreisende vollzählig anwesend, Schiff bereit zum Abflug“, beeilte sich der eine zu sagen, während der andere mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck zurücktrat.

Hux sah sich um. Es waren in der Tat alle da, Kylo Ren stand ein Stück abseits, was den übrigen ganz recht zu sein schien. Der General hatte bis zuletzt darauf spekuliert, dessen Nachlässigkeit, was Pünktlichkeit anging, für sich zu nutzen und deshalb den Abflugzeitpunkt um zwei Standardstunden nach vorne geschoben. Wie er jetzt wusste, ohne Erfolg. Rens schadenfreudiger Gesichtsausdruck blieb Armitage dank der Maske erspart.

Nachdem das Gepäck verstaut war, begaben sie sich an Bord. Hier tauchte ein Problem auf, denn nach einigem Hin und Her war offensichtlich, dass niemand in engerem Umkreis des dunklen Ritters sitzen wollte. General Hux nahm, ohne seine Verachtung für die Schwäche seiner Untergebenen zu verbergen, den Platz neben ihm ein. _Elende Feiglinge._ _Das bisschen Zeit wird auch vergehen._ Schließlich waren sie einander schon sehr viel näher gewesen.

„Warum sehen Sie mich so erschrocken an?“ Hux reißt sich zusammen. Kylo Ren sitzt seelenruhig auf dem Sofa, während er unschlüssig herumsteht. In Rens Räumlichkeiten. Die Situation ist derart absurd, dass der General ein wenig an seinem Verstand zweifelt. Ist dies eine Art Test, den Ren an ihm vornimmt? Und überhaupt, er ist nur hergekommen um genauere Informationen zu FN-2187 einzufordern. „Was ist jetzt?“ drängte der dunkle Ritter, die Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe gezogen. Er sollte gehen solange es ihm möglich ist. Aber nun… das Ganze schreit geradezu nach einer persönlichen Herausforderung. Hux setzt sich.

Er hat falsch gelegen, es ist keine. Zumindest nicht im klassischen Sinn. „Machen Sie die Augen zu“, fordert Ren ihn auf. „Das können Sie vergessen, nach dem was im externen Beobachtungsportal geschehen ist, können Sie das doch nicht ernst meinen.“ „So, was ist denn passiert?“, fragt Ren mit sarkastischem Unterton. Der General sagt nichts mehr und ärgerte sich im Stillen über sich selbst. Er schließt die Augen

und schreckte in seinem Quartier auf der Starkillerbasis aus dem Schlaf. Ein wahrer Albtraum lag hinter ihm. Er massierte sich die Schläfen und versuchte, die Szene aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Kylo Ren, der ihm, General Armitage Hux freundlich lächelnd einen Platz auf seiner Couch anbot. Das war nicht geschehen. Nicht in diesem Universum und auch in keinem anderen.

Obwohl er bislang kaum Zeit gehabt hatte sich umzusehen, musste Kylo Ren, der bis dato nur den Rohbau mit den Grundstrukturen kannte, widerwillig zugeben, dass die Basis ihn beeindruckte. Er war in der Anfangsphase der Bauzeit auf dem Planeten gewesen um das Projekt kennenzulernen.

Der Stern war, ausgehöhlt und mit modernster Technologie der Ersten Ordnung gefüllt, nicht wiederzuerkennen. Dadurch fühlte sich die gesamte Umgebung mit seinen Machtsinnen nicht richtig an. Dass General Hux Quartier unmittelbar neben seinem eigenen lag, trug nicht dazu bei, die Situation zu verbessern. Nach der Ankunft hatte er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in der durchaus luxuriösen Unterkunft verstaut und erholte sich seitdem von der alles andere als angenehmen Reise. Die stumpfsinnigen Gedankengänge seiner Mitreisenden waren äußerst erschöpfend gewesen. Kylo schnappte sich den Helm von der Anrichte, denn der Rundgang stand bevor.

Ab dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt besichtigte die Gruppe, bestehend aus dem Techniker Mandetat, dem Leutnant Rodinon, Colonel Datoo sowie General Hux und Kylo Ren, die Basis nach einem genau festgelegten Ablauf. Die restliche Besatzung des Transportshuttles würde diese Tour mit weniger wichtigen Vertretern der Basis unternehmen. Hux hatte sich alles penibel zurechtgelegt. Dies war sein Triumph von dem Ren kein Fitzelchen entgehen sollte.

Vom Aussichtsturm mit Blick auf die endlosen, schneebedeckten Ebenen der Planetenoberfläche, über die zentrale Kontrolleinrichtung im Kern arbeiteten sie sich zum wichtigsten Teil vor: dem Strahlenschacht, der einmal durch den gesamten Stern reichte. Am Ende eines Tunnels gab ein großes Aussichtsfenster den Blick frei in unendlich dunkle Tiefen.

Bisher folgte Ren dem Monolog des Colonels, der sich stellenweise wie eine schlechte, leidenschaftslose Kopie des Generals anhörte, ohne erkennbare Regung. Am Höhepunkt der Führung übernahm Hux das Wort, wobei er sich Kylos Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein konnte.

„Was ist die Bedeutung eines Einzelnen gegenüber der geballten Stärke und Rechtmäßigkeit der Ersten Ordnung, was die Bedeutung des Widerstandes?“ „Worauf kommt es bei der Rückeroberung der Vorherrschaft über die Galaxis an, wie kann diese Herrschaft erhalten bleiben?“, bemühte der General mit dem Rücken zum Glas stehend seine rhetorischen Fähigkeiten.

„Angesichts ihres mechanischen Wunderwerkes sind diese Fragen bedeutungslos, ist es das worauf Sie hinauswollen?“, warf der dunkle Ritter ein.

Der oberste Ingenieur wechselte einen beunruhigten Blick mit den nicht minder überraschten Technikern. Armitage Hux reagierte jedoch lediglich mit einem Nicken. Kylo Ren trat nach vorne an die Scheibe um einen Blick in die Abgründe des Schachtes zu werfen.

Ab einem bestimmten Punkt gab es nichts mehr, woran sich das menschliche Auge festhalten konnte, undurchdringliche Schwärze sickerte über die metallvertäfelten Seitenwände. Welch anderes Bild würde das Ganze in gleißend hellem Laserfeuer bieten, in einem Strahl der Millionen von Leben auf verschiedenen Planeten zur gleichen Zeit vernichtete. Ren hatte genug gesehen, wandte sich um und folgte dem Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.

  
_____________________

  
Für den nachfolgenden Tag hatte der Colonel zum Leidwesen des Generals eine zusätzliche Konferenz angekündigt, was ihn davon abhalten würde, Ren in der Basis herumzuzerren und zu einer etwas spektakuläreren Reaktion zu bringen. Denn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, war Armitage überzeugt, fehlte dem dunklen Ritter entschieden die Erkenntnis dessen, was er hier vollbracht hatte.

Kylo Ren war gestern nach dem nicht ganz nach Plan verlaufenen Rundgang, bei dem er es geschafft hatte Hux‘ Pointe zu ruinieren, in sein Quartier zurückgekehrt und wünschte nicht gestört zu werden. Mit unveränderten Erfolgssausichten versuchte er nun von der Basis aus den Droiden aufzuspüren.

„Hier sind wir nun versammelt. 30 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor. Und da sage noch einer, der Rückzug unserer imperialen Ahnen wäre nur eine feige Flucht vor den Unrechtsgesetzen der Neuen Republik gewesen. Sie mögen eine Rolle gespielt haben und doch war es so viel mehr. In den Unbekannten Regionen wurde der Aufbau einer solchen Waffe erst möglich. Verborgen vor den Augen der Galaxis wie dereinst die Todessterne. 

Ein Planet mit 660 Kilometern Durchmesser, bedeckt von Eis, auf dem nichts existierte außer eben jenem, Berge, Wald, ein unwirtliches, kaltes Klima. Die wenigen Lebensformen sollten dankbar sein, dass ihre bedauernswerte Existenz einem höheren Wohl geopfert wurde. Auserwählt aufgrund seiner natürlichen Vorkommen an Mineralien und Kyberkristallen, welche für den Todesstern vom Imperium abgebaut wurden ist Illum nun endgültig in eine neue Phase seiner Existenz eingetreten. 

Von nun an und für alle Zeiten wird dieser Sektor als das System Starkiller-Basis bekannt sein. Die Starkiller Basis, eine Superwaffe, ihrerseits mit der Macht ganze Sternensysteme zu vernichten. Sie ist eine Weiterentwicklung des Todessterns, sie ist dessen Perfektionierung. Die vollständige Umwandlung des Planeten in eine mobile Angriffsstation ist beispiellos in der Geschichte der Galaxis. Des Weiteren ist die Forschung des Imperiums zu dunkler Energie und Hyperraumtunnelen in diesem, unserem Projekt eingeflossen und vollendet worden. Dabei ist die Funktionsweise so simpel wie genial. 

Im Planetenkern wird Sonnenenergie gesammelt um zu Quintessenz beziehungsweise dunkler Energie umgewandelt zu werden. Dabei wird der Kern von einem vom natürlichen Magnetfeld und einem künstlichen Eindämmungsfeld zusammengehalten. Ein thermischer Oszillator erzeugt dieses Eindämmungsfeld um etwaigen Erschütterungen auf der Planetenoberfläche vorzubeugen. Der um den Äquator verlaufende Zylindergraben absorbiert Energie und richtet diese auf ein Ziel. Geschützt wird die Basis von einem planetaren Schild, der nicht in Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit zu durchdringen ist, von Drillingsturbolasertürmen, Schiffsabwehrraketenbatterien, TIE-Jägerstaffeln, Allterrain-Mobilartillerie…“

Hux war die Paranoia des Leitungsteams der Basis, so uninteressant Colonel Datoos Vortrag auch sein mochte, im Grunde recht. Sie bewies die hervorragende Ausbildung, welche die Mitglieder genossen hatten, denn jeder Fehler vor dem Obersten Anführer Snoke konnte der letzte gewesen sein. Und so hörte sich der General geduldig die Berichte seiner Untergebenen an, bestätigte an den erforderlichen Stellen entsprechende Befehle und gratulierte dem Ingenieursteam zu dessen außerordentlicher Sorgfalt.

Nichts. Keine Meldungen der in den zahllosen Systemen stationierten Spione und erst recht keine deutliche Wahrnehmung in der Macht. Nach den Ereignissen, die die Karte ausgelöst hatte war das mehr als ungewöhnlich. Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, vor dem Erwachen…

Ein beharrliches Klopfen riss ihn aus seiner Trance. „Nicht jetzt!“ zischte Kylo ärgerlich. Das Geräusch verstummte, nur um kurz darauf erneut zu beginnen. Ren riss die Tür auf woraufhin der davorstehende Bedienstete förmlich zusammenschrumpfte.

Seine Finger umklammerten ein Tablett mit Tassen und einem Teller mit silberner Haube derart heftig, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „E – entschuldigen sie vielmals Lord Ren“, brachte er mit erstickter Stimme hervor. „Bis vor kurzem hat General Hux hier gewohnt deshalb…, also ich wusste nicht…“ „Geben Sie mir das“, verlangte der dunkle Ritter. Der Mann ließ das Tablett bei der Übergabe beinahe fallen, dann eilte er so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen durch den Korridor davon.

  
Die sich ohne sein Zutun öffnende Tür ließ den auf dem Bett liegenden General aufschrecken. Kylo Ren betrat den Raum, wobei ein voll beladenes Tablett hinter ihm herschwebte, bis es sich mit Nachdruck auf dem Couchtisch abstellte. Armitage Hux setzte sich auf, dabei strich er die Bettdecke und seine Uniform glatt. „Wer gibt Ihnen das Recht einfach meine Gemächer zu betreten und woher wissen Sie…“

„Colonel Datoo war die Hälfte der Zeit damit beschäftigt, Ihnen zu schmeicheln. Die andere Hälfte bestand aus Groll über den Verlust seines Privatquartiers. Wenn Sie dessen Zugangscodes beibehalten ist das nicht meine Schuld.“ Hux schnappte nach Luft.

„Frechheit, selbst von jemandem wie Ihnen erwarte ich ein gewisses Maß an Respekt für meine Privatsphäre und für die meiner Leute. Setzen Sie ihre Gedankentricks in der Folterkammer ein, wo sie hingehören!“ Als hätte es diese Erwiderung gar nicht gegeben, sprach der dunkle Ritter weiter.

„Ihr Essen wird kalt, General.“ Armitage erhob sich, bewegte sich in Richtung seines Sofas, wobei er den ungebetenen Gast im Auge behielt und ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder. Er hob die glänzende Haube an: Chuba-Eintopf zusammen mit Pta-Früchten, aufwendig angerichtet.

„Was wollen Sie noch hier, Ren?“, fragte Hux ungeduldig. Er war hungrig. „Es gibt da etwas, das ich nicht verstehe“, begann der Angesprochene mit ungewohnter Zurückhaltung, welche den General aufhorchen ließ.

„Der Lieferbote eben war, zwar auf eine andere Art und Weise, aber grundsätzlich genau wie Sie völlig außer Fassung mich ohne die Maske zu sehen. Seine Reaktion ist für mich nachvollziehbar aber was ist mit Ihnen?“ Die wissbegierige Neugierde in Kylos Stimme verunsicherte Armitage Hux mehr als jede Drohung es gekonnt hätte. Denn für sich selbst kannte er die Antwort und der Gedanke ließ seine Wangen warm werden.

Ren blickte auf. „Oh“, murmelte er leise, klang dabei aber nicht sonderlich überrascht. „Sie finden mich attraktiv.“ 

Darauf konnte es seitens des Generals nur eine Antwort geben. „Raus, sofort!“, fauchte er mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Diesmal kam der dunkle Ritter der Aufforderung nach, wobei die Tür mit einem Zischen hinter ihm zuglitt.

  
_____________________

  
Starkillerbasis Haupthangar

Die Delegation wartete. Und wartete. Es dauerte selbst für Kylo Rens Verhältnisse zu lange, der seine offizielle Verabschiedungszeremonie bereits um mehr als eine halbe Stunde verpasst hatte. Hux war das zunächst ganz gelegen erschienen, in der Annahme, dass der dunkle Ritter schon mit seinem eigenen Schiff, welches im Zuge der Verlegung der Flotte vom Sammelpunkt auf die Basis gebracht worden war, den Flug zum Kommandoschiff angetreten hatte.

Überdies war es dem General schleierhaft, warum man Ren militärische Ehren zuteilwerden ließ, da dieser außerhalb aller Ränge innerhalb der Ersten Ordnung agierte. Oder oberhalb. _Großmarschall aufgrund besonderer Verdienste oder gleich Oberster Anführer._ Gedanken wie diese mussten tunlichst vor Ren und Snoke verborgen bleiben.

Letztendlich war sich, obgleich sie beide mit unterschiedlichen Methoden in etwa dasselbe Ziel, die endgültige Auslöschung des verhassten Widerstandes und damit Vorherrschaft der Ordnung über die Galaxis, verfolgten und für den Obersten Anführer arbeiteten, respektive manipulierten, folterten, töteten vor eben diesem jeder selbst der Nächste.

„General, Kylo Rens Schiff hat die Landebucht nicht verlassen, es wurde seit der Ankunft nicht bewegt“, meldete Leutnant Rodinon pflichtschuldig. „Wenn er noch hier ist, dann finden und bringen Sie ihn hier her!“, schnarrte der Angesprochene. „Sir, das haben wir bereits. Also geortet. Übereinstimmenden Berichten zufolge wurde Lord Ren in der Kommandozentrale beim Generatorschacht gesehen, jedoch hat noch niemand Kontakt aufgenommen. „Machen Sie einen Schneegleiter startbereit und sagen Sie diese traurige Veranstaltung hier ab“, instruierte Hux.

Vor dem Eingang zum Schacht wurde er nach einer Fahrt durch eisige Kälte und hüfthohen Schnee von drei Offizieren erwartet, welche Haltung annahmen. „Sir, bei allem Respekt, wir wollten nicht ohne Ihre weiteren Anweisungen…“, begann der Untersetze der Gruppe, aber Armitage unterbrach ihn. „Sie können von Glück reden, wenn ich daraus keine Befehlsverweigerung mache. Na los, auf zurück in die Wärme des Haupthangars, erstatten Sie dort Bericht.“ Spöttisch entließ Hux das Trio, was sich dieses nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Nach einem knappen „Sir, ja Sir!“ war das andere Fahrzeug binnen Augenblicken in einer Wolke aus fein zerstäubtem aufgewirbeltem Schnee verschwunden.

Die Anspannung des Generals stand im Gegensatz zu den verächtlichen Worten, mit denen er den beleibten Offizier bedacht hatte. Seit dem Zwischenfall hatte er nicht mehr mit Ren gesprochen und versucht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, was diesem ganz Recht zu sein schien. Armitage Hux kletterte von seinem Schneegleiter, sog einen Schwall eiskalter Luft in seine Lungen bevor er den Türöffner betätigte um ins Halbdunkel und die Hitze des Generatorschachtturmes zu treten.

  
Der Gesuchte stand am Rand kurz vor dem Beginn der Brücke, die über den scheinbar unendlich tiefen Generatorschacht verlief und starrte in den Abgrund. Das gedämpfte, aus dem Schacht heraufdringende Licht ließ die Ecken im Dunkeln, malte Schatten an die Wände und verlieh der Szene unnötige Dramatik. Kylo Ren, vollständig in schwarz, dabei beinahe mit der Umgebung verschmelzend und maskentragend stützte sich haltsuchend auf das Geländer, als bräuchte er es, um nicht zusammenzubrechen.

Obwohl er die Ankunft des Generals bemerkt haben musste, regte er sich nicht. Hux näherte sich zielstrebig dem Anfang des Überganges, wurde dann langsamer und als wäre der dunkle Ritter ein verschrecktes Tier, in Bedrängnis gebracht zu jeder Form der Aggression bereit, auf den letzten Metern äußerst vorsichtig. Etwas war nicht richtig, noch weniger stimmig als sonst.

„Die halbe Station hat nach Ihnen suchen müssen, wo waren Sie, warum haben Sie keine Nachricht hinterlassen?“ Ren reagierte mit etwas Verzögerung, dafür aber umso heftiger. „Sparen Sie sich Ihre Beschuldigungen und vor allem Ihre falschen Höflichkeiten. Ich habe entschieden dieser albernen Zeremonie fernzubleiben, was Sie sicher gefreut hat. Ich bin die ganze Zeit hier gewesen, wodurch sich eine Benachrichtigung, insbesondere an Sie, doch wohl erübrigt.“ „Ren, so unwahrscheinlich Ihnen das vorkommen mag, auch Sie müssen bestimmten Regeln folgen und können nicht einfach machen was immer Ihnen gerade einfällt, das ist nun einmal die Realität.“, seufzte Armitage konsterniert.

„Doch ich kann, sehen Sie das nicht? Außerdem sind Sie es, der sich bestimmten Wahrheiten nicht stellen will.“

Das saß. Noch bevor der General diese unpassende Bemerkung mit rhetorischer Gewandtheit ad absurdum führen konnte, bemerkte er die der Konzentration geschuldete erneute geistige Abwesenheit seines Gegenübers.

„Ich wollte mit meinem Schiff Ihre elende Eiskugel verlassen, aber genau dieser Ort hat etwas an sich…“, murmelte Kylo, als hätte er Hux Anwesenheit vergessen. „Völliger Unsinn, lassen Sie mich raten, die mysteriöse Macht hat Sie hergeführt.“ „Mein Gefühl verheißt nichts Gutes.“

Der dunkle Ritter schüttelte zerstreut den Kopf, riss sich von der ihn offensichtlich fesselnden Szenerie los, schob sich an General Hux vorbei und eilte zum Ausgang. Gemeinsam fuhren sie durch den inzwischen weiter angewachsenen Schneesturm zurück. Das Geländer war an den zuvor gewaltsam umklammerten Stellen völlig verbogen.

  
Ren steuert den Schneegleiter durch das schnell dichter werdende Treiben der Flocken während Hux, dem der Sturm unbarmherzig ins Gesicht peitscht, kerzengerade mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf dem einzigen Passagiersitz sitzt. Mit einem Mal schert der Gleiter derart urplötzlich aus, dass Armitage genötigt ist, seine bisherige Haltung aufzugeben und sich, beinahe wie Kylo zuvor, an der Reling festzuhalten.

„Sie können dieses Fahrzeug nicht wie Ihren verdammten Sternjäger steuern!“, brüllt der General gegen das Tosen des Sturmes. „Ich versuche hier gerade nichts weniger als…“ Der dunkle Ritter verstummt genau wie die Düsen des Gleiters. Sie befinden sich inmitten eines Waldstücks, die Umgebung besteht so weit das Auge reicht aus Bäumen, Felsen und Gräben, halb verborgen unter einer dichten Schneedecke.

„Was ist los?“ Hux erhebt sich von seinem Platz, um Kylo Ren, der bereits einen Systemcheck durchführt, über die Schulter zu blicken. „Das ist zu reparieren, oder?“ Ren entgegnete dem nichts, sondern springt vom Fahrzeug, umrundet es, löst dabei Platten und prüft Anzeigen. Armitage nimmt sich das innere des Schneegleiters vor, wobei er bemerkt, was der dunkle Ritter ihm durch seine Außenuntersuchung bestätigt: die Isolierung der Kühlrippen ist beschädigt weshalb viel Wärme entweichen kann, welche die Generatoren zum Ausbrennen gebracht hat. Die elektrostatischen Leitbleche, die die Turbinen eisfrei halten sollten, scheinen ihre Aufgabe ebenfalls nicht mehr zu erfüllen, denn eine dünne Eisdecke legt sich darauf.

Die Erkenntnis, dass daran nichts zu machen ist verunsichert beide, allerdings versuchen sie dies so gut eben möglich zu verbergen. Nach unzähligen vergeblichen Energieumleitungs- und Startversuchen, gibt Hux sich geschlagen. Er sendet ein Notsignal zur Basis und nimmt den unter der Steuerkonsole verborgenen Rettungskoffer, der ihre Position dokumentieren und weiterleiten wird, an sich. Nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung über das weitere Vorgehen und die exakte Position der Anlage, stapfen sie, geleitet vom Kompass des Notpacks und dem flackernden Glühen, ausgehend von Rens Lichtschwert, in Richtung des Hangars.

„Halt.“ Die durch die Maske verzerrte Stimme ist nur mit Mühe über das Rauschen des Windes zu verstehen. General Hux fährt herum, verharrt und lauscht angestrengt. In der Ferne ist rasch näherkommendes Heulen und das Brechen von etwas Schwerem durch Unterholz zu vernehmen. Kylo hält sein Schwert in Kampfposition und auch der General hat seinen Blaster gezogen, als zwei große, gedrungene Tiere zwischen den Bäumen hervorbrechen und sich auf sie stürzen.

Schleim trieft aus den unförmigen Schnauzen hervor, die reptilienartigen Wesen öffnen ihre mit drei Zahnreihen bestückten Mäuler, wobei sie ohrenbetäubende Schreie ausstoßen. Als sich die erste Kreatur nach vorne stürzt, weicht Ren aus, befördert sich mit einem Sprung seitlich an ihr vorbei. Sein Laserschwert hinterlässt eine schwarze Kerbe in der Haut des Monsters, es taumelt, erholt sich jedoch um erneut anzugreifen.

Armitage ist damit beschäftigt sich das zweite Wesen vom Hals zu halten und dessen wild peitschendem Schwanz auszuweichen. Drei von vier abgegebenen Schüssen haben das Ziel ins Bein und den Torso getroffen, dennoch wird es kaum langsamer. Anscheinend besitzen die wilden Kreaturen eine widerstandsfähige Haut, die einen gewissen Schutz vor Blasterfeuer bietet. Der dunkle Ritter sticht unter konstantem Wechsel der Position auf seinen Gegner ein, was nur wenig ausrichtet, wobei das Licht der Klinge das Wesen eher anzustacheln scheint. 

Ein unbedachter Schritt, Hux fängt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, dass das Maul der einen nicht mehr weit entfernt ist und die andere Kreatur in vollem Lauf auf ihn zuhält. Kylo Ren steht mit schwarzem, flatterndem Umhang im Sturm, hat den Arm ausgestreckt und auf die beiden Tiere gerichtet. Welche den General gar nicht beachten. Der einstige Gegner des dunklen Ritters stürzt sich auf seinen Artgenossen, woraufhin sie jaulend, beißend und um sich tretend zwischen den dicht stehenden Bäumen verschwinden.

„Das waren Gorgodons. Sie können nur bei einem Treffer im Halsbereich getötet werden.“ „Mir ist egal wie sie heißen, der Planet muss in jedem Fall davon gesäubert werden um die Sicherheit der Truppen zu garantieren.“

Schwer atmend, jedoch ansonsten unversehrt stehen die beiden Männer da. Was man vom Ortungsgerät des Notpacks, plattgetreten von einem der Angreifer, wahrlich nicht behaupten kann. Von nun an müssen sie sich gezwungenermaßen voll und ganz auf Kylos Machtsinne verlassen, welche die beiden entgegen Armitages Befürchtung zu einer ein Stück weit in ein Felsmassiv hineinragenden kleinen Höhle führen.

Mit nachlassendem Kampfesrausch kehre auch die Kälte mit voller Wucht zurück, die der Unterschlupf, obwohl er die beiden vor dem eigentlichen Sturm bewahrt, nicht abhalten kann. Der auf dem Steinboden ausgebreitete Inhalt des Notfallkoffers besteht aus einer Decke, einem Messer, zwei Seilen, drei Stirnlampen und zehn Rationen Sturmtrupplernahrung. Wer auch immer für die Zusammenstellung dieses sogenannten Notkoffers verantwortlich war, wird nach der Rückkehr des aufgebrachten Generals wohl wenig zu lachen haben.

Kylo Ren, jetzt ohne Helm, und Armitage Hux sitzen, so weit wie in der Enge der Höhle möglich, voneinander entfernt, die Augen auf die verlockende Decke geheftet, wobei sich beide mühen sowohl Zittern als auch Zähneklappern zu unterdrücken. Abrupt greift Hux danach und beginnt den Stoff um sich herum zusammenzuraffen. Der Blick des dunklen Ritters flackert kurz auf, dann fährt er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen mit dem Anstarren der Wand fort. _Vergessen Sie Ihren Stolz, Ren, der nützt Ihnen jetzt ohnehin nichts._ Es kostet beide Überwindung. Aneinander gelehnt trotzen sie der Kälte.


	5. Die Akte Starkillerbasis III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ein neues Kapitel, freue mich über Kommentare :)

Kylo erwachte aus der Meditation als der TIE-Silencer, angezogen von einem Traktorstrahl durch eines der Lasertore der _Finalizer_ in den Haupthangar schwebte. Seine Gedanken hatte er zur Ruhe bringen wollen, stattdessen fühlte sich nun alles noch aufgewühlter an. Es gab keine wilden Riesenbestien auf dem vor dem Einfall der Ordnung spärlich von menschlichen Einwanderern besiedelten Illum, was in den Datenbanken selbstverständlich erfasst worden war.

Der Gleiter war kurz liegen geblieben weil sich ein Verbindungskabel unter einer Isolationsschicht gelockert hatte, doch das konnte leicht behoben werden. Im Anschluss waren sie wie geplant zur Basis zurückgekehrt, wo sich die kleine Versammlung inzwischen, wie angeordnet, gänzlich aufgelöst hatte.

  
Starkillerbasis Haupthangar, früher

„Überprüfen Sie dieses Fahrzeug“, wandte sich der General an Mandetat. Kylo Ren schritt in der Zwischenzeit weiter zu den Landebuchten. „Halt.“ Befehlston. Vor der Rampe zum Eingang seines Schiffes blieb Ren stehen und wartete auf Hux. Umstehende Techniker, Wartungsassistenten und Sturmtruppler begannen sich zu zerstreuen. „Was ist denn noch?“, fragte er in sogar durch den Stimmverzerrer deutlich ungeduldigem Tonfall.

„Nachdem Sie mir erneut Umstände bereitet haben, mit einer detaillierten Aufzählung möchte ich gar nicht erst anfangen, da glauben Sie, dass Sie einfach so gehen können, dass sich schon andere um den Schaden kümmern, den Sie verursachen“, sagte Armitage mit gesenkter Stimme und kaum unterdrücktem Zorn, „Sie widern mich an Ren.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Kylo und nun konnte man das boshafte Lächeln hinter der Maske erahnen. „Aber ich weiß auch…“

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht!“, fuhr Hux ihm über den Mund.

Als Ren erneut sprach, klang sein Tonfall um einige Nuancen dunkler: „Was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir, General?“ Der Angesprochene zögerte für einen winzigen Moment. „Eine Klärung. Ein für alle Mal.“

„Die sollen Sie haben“, erwiderte der dunkle Ritter verheißungsvoll und betrachtete die Auseinandersetzung damit offensichtlich als beendet, denn er verschwand im Inneren des Schiffes und ließ die Einstiegsrampe hochfahren. Armitage Hux trat zurück um aus sicherer Entfernung zu beobachten, wie Kylo Ren den Heimflug zum Mutterschiff antrat. Nachdem der TIE-Silencer zu einem winzigen Punkt in den unendlichen Weiten des Alls zusammengeschrumpft war wandte er sich ab um seine durch die Suche unnötig verschobenen Pflichten wieder aufzunehmen.

  
„Noch einmal.“ Keine Reaktion. „Hören Sie schlecht? Diese Verbindung testet sich nicht von allein“, keifte Hux den heftig auf seiner Anzeigetafel herumtippenden schweißgebadeten leitenden Techniker an. Im Kontrollzentrum war es so gut wie immer hell. Tagsüber reflektierten die Schneeverwehungen das Licht, sobald es dämmerte, aktivierte sich die Künstliche Beleuchtung und kleidete die Umgebung in ein fahles matschiges Grau. Die Basis als Ganzes, nicht jedoch ihre untergeordneten Strukturen und Bauwerke waren zur Zurschaustellung von Macht, Überlegenheit, Dominanz erschaffen worden. 

Der Mann hatte gehofft niemals in eine solche Situation zu kommen. Direkte Befehle des Generals fehlerfrei ausführen zu müssen wenn besagter neben einem stand war schwierig genug. Anweisungen eines Generals zu erfüllen, dem seine sonstige stoische Haltung abhanden gekommen zu sein schien war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Er versuchte das stärker werdende Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken und die richtigen Kombinationen einzugeben. Er versuchte die Daten abzulesen. Er scheiterte. 

Hux schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Sie verschwenden meine Zeit. Die letzten Einstellungen sind ein standardisiertes Programm und wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind es durchzuführen, haben Sie hier nichts zu suchen. Sie werden sich dem Wartungstrupp anschließen.“ Eine Degradierung. Gerüchten zufolge war Mitgliedern in höheren Positionen bereits Schlimmeres widerfahren. Unaussprechliches. Die restlichen Anwesenden beugten sich näher zu ihren Bildschirmen und versuchten beschäftigt zu wirken. „Ich habe verstanden, General Hux, Sir.“ Der Wartungstechniker verließ den Raum zur Erleichterung der Übrigen ohne Widerworte und vor allem ohne Widerstand. 

Das scheußliche Quietschen des Leders auf der polierten Oberfläche seiner Konsole ließ Leutnant Rodinon zusammenfahren. Er hielt den Rücken gerade, den Blick gesenkt und betete, dass der General, der eindeutig schlechter Stimmung war, weitergehen und einen anderen Untergebenen anschnauzen würde. Dass das Klackern der schweren Stiefel vorüberziehen würde. Das Geräusch stoppte und Rodinon war gezwungen aufzuschauen. „Leutnant, die Ankunft aller Truppen für den ersten Einsatz der Basis wurde bestätigt. Ich erwarte Ihren Bericht.“

  
_____________________

  
_Brücke der Finalizer_

_„Ja. Bazine Netal hier. Ich habe sie.“_ „Können Sie die Authentizität der Mitteilung bestätigen?“, verlangte Captain Phasma ungeduldig von dem vor ihr sitzenden und auf seine Konsole stierenden Radarüberwacher zu wissen. Der schien sich mit einem Mal nicht mehr so heroisch zu fühlen, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, da er die Nachricht empfing. Seine umsitzenden Kollegen hatten sofort dem nächsthöheren Offizier Bescheid gegeben, welcher wiederum Phasma alarmierte. Nun war sie gezwungen unnötig Zeit zu verschwenden, weil der Unglückliche aufgrund der anhaltenden Ungeduld seiner Vorgesetzten mit der eigenen Nervosität nicht mehr zurechtkam. 

Eine bis dato unauffällig gebliebene Offizierin meldete: „Echtheit bestätigt, Captain. Die Übermittlung geht auf eine gewisse Spionin namens Bazine Netal zurück. Zuletzt auf Takodana eingesetzt. Sie sendete dies direkt aus Maz Kanatas Schloss, einem Anlauf- und Sammelpunkt für Abschaum aller Art. Zur Fahndung ausgeschriebener Droide gesichtet, ebenso FN-2187, Han Solo und ein Mädchen, Identität unbekannt.“ 

„Gut. Informieren Sie General Hux. Er wird den Einsatz anordnen. Um die Entsendung der Truppen, sowohl Boden- als auch Luftstaffel, werde ich mich selbst kümmern.“

Kylo Ren sah Gespenster. Sie konnten ihn nächtelang wachhalten. Nächte, in denen es ihm unmöglich war in seinem Quartier zu bleiben. In denen er die Tür zur separaten Kammer nicht zu öffnen wagte, weil er erwartete und zugleich fürchtete, dass dort etwas lauerte. Abwartete. Etwas, dem er nicht gerecht werden konnte, nach dessen Anerkennung er nichtsdestoweniger lechzte. Etwas, das ihn anhand seiner Taten, seiner Erfolge, seines Versagens beurteilen würde. Etwas zurückgekommenes, totgeglaubtes. Eine Entität. Der Geist Darth Vaders.

In diesen Nächten stromerte er durch das Schiff, verweilte nirgends lange, blickte um die Ecken in die Schatten. Wenn er glaubte das Gefühl der Beobachtung nicht länger abschütteln zu können, sah er sich um, doch die Gänge waren stets leer, verwaist bis auf einige harmlose Wartungsdroiden. 

Schlafmittel. Natürlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht. Hux nahm welche. Hux war nicht das beste Beispiel für geistige Gesundheit. Er wollte sich von nichts und niemandem abhängig machen. Visionen, in denen Vader tatsächlich auftrat, nach denen er sich so sehr sehnte, waren mehr Qual denn Genuss. Dann drohte die Macht der Dunkelheit, erschreckend roh und gewaltig, ihm den Atem zu nehmen. 

Der dunkle Ritter ließ sich in bequemer Position auf dem Boden am Fußende des Bettes nieder, drückte den Rücken und die Schultern gegen das Gestell und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Er war müde und erschöpft, doch wie so oft nicht genug, um Schlaf zu finden. Nach seiner vorerst erfolglosen Kontaktaufnahme musste er anderswo Bestätigung finden. Der dunkle Ritter überlässt sich den Strömungen der Macht, taucht vollständig darin ein. Sein Bewusstsein befindet sich in der Schwebe, eine angenehme Leere, weder durch Licht noch Dunkelheit verunreinigt, breitet sich vor ihm aus. Er tastet sich vorwärts, versucht vollends in seiner Meditation aufzugehen, als… 

Es ist dunkel und es regnet, Blitze zucken. Ein Schauplatz des Schreckens. Und ein Mädchen. Sie liegt, die Hand vor den Mund gepresst, auf der Erde. Sie steht auf. Sie dreht sich um. Schlichte, abgewetzte Kleidung, einige ihrer Haare hängen lose neben den drei Knoten am Hinterkopf. Sie sieht ängstlich aus. Ängstlich und gehetzt und verständnislos. 

Seine Ritter sind auch da. Alle sieben. Große, in Umhänge gewandete Gestalten, Ausgeburten der Finsternis, die sie umgibt, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Das Mädchen wird von ihnen eingekreist. Zitternd stolpert es rückwärts. Der Widerschein der Flammen fällt auf sie, der Feuerschein der Tempelmauern…

 _Nein, nur das nicht…_ Abrupt kehrt Kylo in die Gegenwart zurück, die Vision derer er sich gewaltsam entziehen musste, verblasst. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich zu schnell. Dieses Mädchen besitzt Bedeutung in den zukünftigen Ereignissen, so viel versteht er. _Allerdings erklärt dies noch lange nicht…_

„Commander Ren, Sir, die Flüchtigen wurden zusammen mit dem Droiden auf Takodana lokalisiert“, meldet sich Phasma über das Komlink. Das waren die passenden Neuigkeiten zum ebensolchen Zeitpunkt. „Lassen Sie mein Schiff vorbereiten, Captain, wir brechen auf.“

_____________________

  
_Brücke der Finalizer, später_

Kylo Ren versuchte, es sich vorzustellen. General Armitage Hux, das feuerrote Haar ordentlich zurechtgekämmt. Seine schlanken behandschuhten Hände nesteln am Kragen des schwarzen Oberteils, welches seinen Teint noch blasser erscheinen lässt.

Auf der extra errichteten Tribüne am Rednerpult, die Banner der Ersten Ordnung wehen im Hintergrund. Hux trägt seinen besten Mantel. Maßgeschneidert. Seine Stiefel sind blankpoliert und die Offiziersmütze, nur zu besonderen Gelegenheiten getragen, sitzt. 

Unzählige Divisionen an für Propagandazwecken abkommandierten Sturmtrupplern, die ihrem obersten Offizier huldigen. Ganz die Doktrin der Ordnung. Blinde Gefolgschaft, kein eigenständiges Denken, in der Masse untergehen. Er musste sich diesem Diktat nie beugen. Ren besaß mehr aus Formalität den Titel eines Commanders. Dass er dem General damit an Befehlsgewalt mindestens ebenbürtig war, stellte einen weiteren Grund für ihre wiederkehrenden Auseinandersetzungen dar. Hux beginnt seine Rede. Die wahrscheinlich bedeutendste seiner Karriere. Nicht wie Colonel Datoo, voller Plattitüden und monoton. Erschreckend leidenschaftlich in seinem Hass auf die neue Republik und ihre Verbündeten, denn dieser Fanatismus ist echt. Fäuste strecken sich in die Luft und Armitage Hux gibt den Befehl…

Es begann zu knistern und zu rauschen, als die freigesetzte Energie die Liveübertragung von Starkiller störte. Einige der auf der Brücke Anwesenden wandten sich rasch den Fenstern zu und drückten ihre Nasen an den Scheiben platt, voller Angst etwas zu verpassen. Der dunkle Ritter stand allein vor einer Glasfront, regungslos hielt er den Blick in die Schwärze des Weltalls gerichtet. Doch diese währte nicht mehr lange. 

Ein gleißender blutroter Strahl, mit bloßem Auge wohl nicht zu betrachten, durch die Maske hindurch gerade so erträglich, fraß sich förmlich vorwärts. Mit unbändiger Geschwindigkeit zog er vorbei und verschwand im Subraum. Er hinterließ ein schwaches Nachglühen und wenige Momente später ein tosendes Beben in der Macht, das Kylo nötigte, sich haltsuchend an der Wand abzustützen. Millionen von Seelen in einem kurzen, gequälten Aufschrei vereint, bevor sie für immer verstummten.


	6. Niemondsland

Der alles andere als sanften Landung inmitten von Schrott, Schutt, defekten Ersatzteilen und Droiden folgte eine weitere als Captain Phasma wenig elegant einen Müllberg herunterrutschte. 

Sie musste sich im schummrigen Zwielicht des Schachtes zurechtzufinden, in den FN-2187 und seine Begleiter sie kurzerhand verfrachtet hatten. Als sie versuchte sich zu wehren und die Flucht zu wagen, hatte der Wookie sie einfach hineingeworfen. 

Die Chancen, dass jemand ihr Rufen hören würde standen gering, denn außer den täglichen Reinigungs- und Wartungstrupps hielt sich niemand freiwillig lange in der Nähe der Abfallschächte auf. 

Der Captain tastete sich durch das Labyrinth an sich auftürmendem Müll, wobei die Rüstung vor schlimmeren Schnittverletzungen schützte. Vorbei an einem Haufen Altmetall zu ihrer Rechten und abmontierten Greifarmen zur Linken bahnte sich Phasma den Weg durch die Berge an Schutt. 

Losgelöstes Füllmaterial und verknäulte Kabelstränge begruben sie beinahe unter sich. Ein andermal übersah sie einen Schrotthaufen und stürzte schwer. Der Verräter würde für jeden einzelnen Fehltritt büßen, schwor sie sich. Fürs Erste saß sie hier wohl fest. Es roch scheußlich, aber wenigstens war es nicht kalt. Mit der nächsten Routineleerung könnte sie entkommen.

  
Sie war auf der Basis eingetroffen, kurz nachdem Kylo Ren diese verlassen hatte und die Nachwirkungen seines ungeplanten Aufenthaltes waren deutlich wahrnehmbar gewesen. Phasma begegnete dem mit einer Unaufgeregtheit, welche an Gleichgültigkeit grenzte. Sie schätzte Rens kriegerische Fähigkeiten, doch im Allgemeinen zog der Mann für ihren Geschmack einfach zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. 

General Hux erwartete sie in der Kristallhöhle, einer kleinen Kammer, auf welche Bergarbeiter bei den Sprengungen und Ausgrabungen zufällig gestoßen waren. Glitzernde, transparente Gesteinsbrocken drängten sich dicht an dicht zwischen Obsidianschichten. „Phasma. Gut, dass Sie da sind. Dann sollte nun alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen." „So schlimm?" „Sie machen sich ja keine Vorstellungen." 

Hux drehte zwei transparente Kyberkristalle in den Händen, hielt sie gegen das Licht, um sie genauer zu betrachten. „Wunderschön. Und so tödlich, wenn richtig eingesetzt." „In einem Lichtschwert. Erst dann zeigen sie ihre Farbe." „Oder im Laser des Todessterns, der Starkillerbasis, unsere Möglichkeiten sind noch lange nicht erschöpft."

Sie brach einen nahegelegenen Kristall aus der Wand, drehte ihn in den Händen. Wie durch ein Prisma bündelten sich die Lichtstrahlen als bunte, überlappende Kreise, projizierten Muster auf den zerklüfteten Untergrund.

  
Die starke Druckwelle einer nahen Detonation riss Phasma von den Füßen zurück in den Schmutz. Schwankend richtete sie sich wieder auf. In ihren Ohren dröhnte es, sie fühlte sich schwindelig und heftigen Kopfschmerzen nahe. Der Schacht wurde von gleißendem Tageslicht erhellt. Offenbar hatten Bomber der Angreifer das riesige Loch, das sich nun anstelle des Zugangs befand, verursacht. _Ironie des Schicksals_. Eilig begann sie mit dem Aufstieg.

  
Zackig marschierte Phasma durch die Flure der Basis. Sie hätte auch rennen können, denn das absolute Chaos war ausgebrochen und niemand achtete auf sie. Dem Captain war bewusst, dass sie sich etwas Zeit verschaffen musste, um methodisch vorgehen zu können. Auf dem Weg vom Müllschacht zum Kontrollraum für den Schildgenerator hatte sie Gelegenheit gehabt, sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen. 

Das tiefdröhnende Brummen verschiedener Warntöne, eingehende Signale der auf der Basis stationierten, ihr untergeordneten Einheiten nicht beachtend machte sie sich in besagtem Raum daran, die Spuren ihres Eingriffs in die Unversehrtheit der Schilde aus den Aufzeichnungen zu löschen. 

Ihre behandschuhten Finger tanzten flink über die Tasten, stellten relevante Parameter neu ein, tilgten jeden Hinweis auf ihre Beteiligung, ordneten die Zugriffsliste… Jemand hatte sich, während sie in der Schrottpresse gefangen gewesen war, mit dem Computer verbunden und die Dateien durchsucht. Hektisch blätterte Phasma Seiten durch. 

Kopien waren angefertigt worden. Massenweise Beweise. Die ihren Sturz bedeuten würden wenn sie nicht schnell und entschlossen handelte. Wer war so eifrig gewesen, den Fall unbedingt vor einer offiziellen Untersuchung aufklären zu wollen? 

Sie überprüfte erneut die Zugriffe und Zugangscodes der vergangenen Stunden. Dabei stieß sie auf den Namen desjenigen, der um ihren Verrat wusste und damit von diesem Moment an vogelfrei war. 

Sol Rivas.

  
_____________________

  
In einem stockfinsteren Raum, der Ort war nicht so wichtig und auch die Zeit verschwamm während der Meditation der Gestalt auf einem bequemen reich verzierten, luxuriösen Polstersessel. 

Stundenlang, tagelang konnten die nur als Silhouette sichtbaren Umrisse in ein und derselben Position verbleiben, ausharren, genießen. Es bot sich ein Bild der Zerstörung. 

Die drei ranghöchsten Mitglieder der Operation Starkillerbasis kämpften gegen das unvermeidliche Schicksal, die Wege der Macht und mittendrin ein Aufeinandertreffen der Kräfte der hellen und dunklen Seite, so gewaltig, dass es die müden alten Knochen erzittern ließ. 

Selbst hier, eine halbe Galaxie entfernt, ein unheilverkündendes Summen, Zischen, Brodeln. Eine Entladung, Entfesselung vor Jahrzehnten in Ketten gelegter Energien. 

Die bildlichen Abdrücke, welche von den Augen der meisten Spezies eingefangen werden konnten, gaben keinen Vergleich zu ihrem äquivalenten Abbild in der Macht wieder. Am Ort des Geschehens präsent die Vorgänge zu überwachen war nie der Plan gewesen. 

Die Basis würde das Aufwallen, Aufeinandertreffen nicht unbeschadet überstehen, genau wie die dort stationierten Truppen und Befehlshaber. Die Zukunft in ständiger Bewegung, der Ausgang ungewiss.

Solange Skywalker nicht zurückkehrte, konnten die Akteure weiterhin ihr eigenes kleines Spiel vorantreiben. In blinder Hoffnung auf Erfolge, Siege, Ruhm. Die Kreatur würde sie glauben machen, dass Einfälle, Strategien, Ereignisse auf eigenen Taten beruhten, dabei waren sie nicht mehr als Wegweiser entlang eines Pfades, den sie ausgesucht hatte. Persönlich zugeschnitten. Wissentlich und willentlich. Individuell geformt. 

Niemand der dem Obersten Anführer nachfolgte, hatte es je geschafft, ihm zu entsagen. 

Mit einem angestrengten Ächzen erhob er sich, noch immer von beeindruckender Größe. Die bleiche Haut spannte sich über die spitz hervorragenden Knochen, welche selbst die weiten schwarzen Roben nicht verbergen konnten. 

Grausame Entstellungen, tiefe Narben durchzogen das bleiche Gesicht mit den blutunterlaufenen kobaltblauen Augen wie Schluchten und Täler. Das abstoßende Äußere spiegelte das Innenleben in unnachahmlicher Symmetrie. 

Bald war es an der Zeit, sich auszuruhen. Eine verdiente Erholung. Die Geschicke einer Galaxie zu lenken, über sie zu wachen, war bisweilen anstrengend. Neuen Figuren das Feld zu überlassen, dabei mehr oder weniger zu korrigieren, einzugreifen wenn die Kräftekonstellation es erforderte. Schon bald würde die Handlung an Fahrt gewinnen. 

Alles entwickelte sich, wie er es vorausgesehen hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen und bis zum nächsten Mal :)


End file.
